


Another Chance

by Sudeshna



Category: Asgardians - Fandom, Avengers, Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #Loki is love, #loki'd, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudeshna/pseuds/Sudeshna
Summary: This is my 1st Loki Fanfiction guys... actually I have started to develop this writing from a dream that I saw about a year ago... it's just beautiful... My Valentine gift to all the Loki lovers like me... just imagine yourself into the story and hop in for the beautiful journey ahead...
Relationships: Loki/you
Comments: 54
Kudos: 33





	1. Another Timeline.. Another Reality..

(____ **In endgame.. our Avengers killed Thanos and did the whole Time Heist to get all 6 Infinity Stones.. and by that they created many different timelines____**

Some of them are______________

**1) The main timeline where the year is 2023 and in the endgame and Black Widow and Ironman sacrificed their lives to get the Soul stone and to do the Reverse snap respectively...  
Cap is old now .. Thor is gone with Guardians of the Galaxy team Hawkeye is kind of retired and Hulk is smart now .. And all the snapped avengers are snapped back in...  
2) The 2012 timeline where Loki escaped with the Tesseract...  
3) The alternate timeline where Cap stays with Peggy Carter and had his share of life, love, and happiness...  
4) The timeline where Gamora never met Peter Quill and the Guardian of the Galaxy was never formed...  
And.........  
5) The 2014 timeline from where Nebula and WarMachine stole the Power Stone and didn’t return it there and the Avengers killed 2014 Thanos when he came in battle with 2023 avengers.  
….. so according to these events of this particular timeline, Thanos didn’t exist after 2014 so Infinity war and Endgame never happened in this timeline and Thor and Loki and the other Asgardians with Valkyrie and Hulk and others came to earth after Asgard got destroyed in Thor Ragnarok.. cause their ship was never attacked by Thanos. Because in this timeline.. in 2018... Thanos doesn’t exist... This story starts from here... this timeline… this different reality____)**

**  
**

Before you start, you should know something about the narrator, so here is a bit _________ 

I (your name) am a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, appointed by Nick Fury when I was just a 10-year-old kid. I actually grew up with the agents of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division. But how did I became a S.H.I.E.L.D agent? Well, don’t think I have a superpower or I am some great assassin or have a great skillset or I am some specially trained person for vital missions, I was just a homeless girl who used to live on the footpath of the street outside of a bar, with no parents and no money at all. All I used to do is just talk to people, get into their mind, and feed myself and survive by manipulating them.  
And one day I found my way into the pocket of a man named Clint Barton, by manipulating him using my kind of talking, I took just a little more than the money, just a few information about his mission about a Russian spy.  
And that’s it, by doing that, I put myself into S.H.I.E.L.D's Rader, they didn’t think just letting me live on the footpath outside of that bar was safe anymore. So the next day, a man with an eye-patch came to me and offered me a job inside the bar. At first, I thought he was offering me a job of a waitress in the bar, and as didn't have a job or a roof over my head, I was ready to do almost everything, so I went inside the bar with that man.  
But clearly God has something different planned for me, I came inside the bar with him, we sat on a couch, and as the bartender turned on a switch, suddenly, a panel on the floor opens, and we started going into a tunnel underground, and within few minutes, I was inside a huge office named as S.H.I.L.D, and the man, whom I came with introduced himself as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Nicholas Joseph Fury and asked me to call him "Fury" always. Obviously I was completely shocked and speechless by the turns of the events and had absolutely no idea in what job I can be fit in, in this facility. But Director Fury brought me in. Though I was not a threat and had no superpowers at all he wanted to use me. I didn’t know how then, cause I was just happy to have good food and a roof over my head, without doing anything for the first few days.  
My first assignment came after Clint Barton aka Hawkeye brought the Russian spy named Natasha Romanoff on board, and The Director's orders for me were to just talk to her, get into her head, make her tell everything and turn her into something which she never was. My first job was to help S.H.I.E.L.D make Natasha Romanoff one of their own. They put us in the same room, and we started staying with each other and talking, she started looking at me as her little sister, a motherly love started growing inside her for me, and after few days she got attached, and she wanted to be better for me, for us. Pretty soon she wanted to be a changed person, she wanted to start a new life with this new family. I made her believe that she also deserves a second chance, and soon she was ready to join the team. And soon, she fixed her position as one of the Avengers as a specially trained assassin named The Black Widow. And that also fixed my position in S.H.I.E.L.D permanently, as S.H.E.L.D.’s Personal Special Counsellor.  
So from then, my one job was to keep a check on the new brought recruits or prisoners by S.H.I.E.L.D on a daily basis, and my other job was a bit tricky, whenever any of the Avengers or the agents or someone important to the organization, go through any kind of mental breakdown or goes through some really hard time, and just feels like killing themselves would be a better alternative, or even worse, they start to think that, trying to kill all the enemies by risking normal people’s lives would be a great plan, there comes my role, to get inside their mind and help them see the world from a better perspective.  
In the early days of mine, Steve Rogers was one of my regular visitors, he was devastated at first, after he came back to life after 70 years of sleeping under the ices, after losing all he could have had with agent Carter. It took too many sessions to make him used to this world, to make him adjust to this world and make him want to live in this world and be Captain America again. Tony stark is truly a Genius Billionaire Playboy Phalanthropolist, but, he also had anxiety issues, he also used to get depressed and used to have difficulties to sleep, and get panic attacks. So he was also one of my regulars. And after the events of Ultron. I gained some new visitors as well, such as the very powerful Miss Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlett witch, her brother's death really tarred her heart into pieces, but now she has got a grip on her feelings, and is in a quite stabilized position and started a new relationship with my another visitor the Vision, who used to work as a mindless Robot before I taught him about the human thought process, sentiment, love, feelings, and now it has started growing on him. One of my most prestigious visitors was King Tachalla he was on a revenge mode when he came after his father’s death during the time the Avengers had a fallout, the time they like to call Civil War. He wanted to kill those who have killed his father King Tachaka, but after a few sessions with him, I was able to bring back the good king inside him, who is merciful but also gives perfect justice to those who have violated the laws. He is one of the best kings we have now. Even the Norse God, the King of Asgard Thor also attended a few sessions of mine, online using some alien communication tech created by S.H.I.E.L.D and I helped him to get over from the loss of his mother. Though he always used to say, “What more could I lose” in his deep voice, it was Fury’s strict warning that we can’t lose him so I had to do whatever it takes to bring him back. But till now my most difficult assignment was with Captain Jeames Bukenin Bernes aka Buckey Bearns aka the Winter Soldier cause he had been through a lot before he came to me, so it took the most to fix his mindset slowly. Though Cap helped me a lot in bringing his best friend back, still that was the most difficult assignment of my life until now. But I think the visitor who can top that experience of my life, is about to arrive.  
Don’t think I have any insecurity around these specially trained agents or the famous Avengers. I like to live my simple secret life inside this organization, I like my job, I like to read minds, I like to change the directions of the thought flows of these complicated minds, I like to decode what’s going inside those big brains underneath those beautiful ideas of those geniuses, I love my life. And it’s not true that I have no training at all, the Ancient One has trained me about meditation, and how to calm my own mind’s thoughts, and channelize them to analyze the thoughts of others. And till now I practice these exercises on the people that my old friend, the Sorcerer Supreme after the Ancient One, Dr. Stephen Strange has appointed me to keep an eye on.  
So as I was saying, my new assignment, probably the most exciting one, of my life, is about to come. As the King of Asgard, Thor has landed on earth with other Asgardians after Asgard was destroyed by his sister the Goddess of Death Hela(really wish I had met her by the way...) and Thor the dreamy God is here with his so-called evil, terrifying brother Loki, the prince of Asgard. And as expected, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D are not happy with this. So they made him sign a contract with clauses like---  
“He won’t use any of his magical powers, or any of his witty spells on anyone on earth."   
"He would not cause any harm to anyone."   
"He will always be watched over by S.H.I.E.L.D and Dr Strange."   
"The fact that he is here will also be kept a secret to the civilians of earth."   
"And he has to attempt all my sessions and practically stay in a room of my apartment all the time until director Fury thinks he is not a threat anymore."   
"And if he violates any of the above clauses, or cause any kind of damages, the Avengers will hunt him down and kill him.”

Surprisingly, he signed all the clauses, and about to arrive here any minute now.....


	2. The first Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adrenaline rush of seeing him for the first time. The feelings, that you can't describe using words, The feeling which you have to feel for yourself... So again, imagine yourself and hop in...

Loki has signed the contract and he is about to arrive here any minute now, and I am tripping, my heart is pounding against my chest, the same feeling that I had felt years ago when the 15-year-old me secretly visited his cell when he was locked up in the Avenger facility.  
I remember every bit of it, even today. It was 2012, he was locked up in the giant cage and was giving an evil glare at every corner, saying nothing, only had a witty evil grin on his face. I came, the 15-year-old me, thought that I am cleaver and I will be able to fool everyone and visit the Prince of Asgard secretly, and I was actually able to slip from the eyes of the guards and the agents and came in the room where the specially made cage was kept and thought I would just see him for some quick seconds, and run away even before he notices me.  
But the 15-year-old me, didn’t know that one cannot just hide from the God of Mischief, and one cannot just look at him for few seconds and take her eyes off him, that’s practically impossible. So, of course, he saw me. He saw me the second I entered the room. The immediate thought that came into my mind was, he is going to kill me now, but, that thought was gone, the second he looked into my eyes, I just saw something different in his beautiful green eyes, something different than the others has been telling me about him, like a lost soul may be, searching for love maybe.  
That’s all, just one look, for how many seconds I don’t know before agent Romanoff came to visit him, and I had to run away. But those few seconds were the most exciting seconds of my life ever. 

Today is going to be our first former meeting. I prepared his room, with all sorts of comfort. Though the Avengers are treating him like a prisoner, he doesn’t deserve that, he is the prince of Asgard, he is from a royal family, sure, he has done some mistakes, but then again everyone has done mistakes in their lives, and for that, he has suffered enough in the Asgardian dungeons. I just hope he likes it here.

My concentration broke as I heard a knock on my door, I know who it was, he doesn’t like to make any sound of footsteps, but he doesn’t know there is always a slight sound of the wave of his heavy cloak, it’s Strange, he was here with Loki. As I opened the door, my eyes immediately went on Loki's hands. His hands were cuffed.

I said to Strange while keeping my eyes fixed on Loki, “Why is he cuffed up like a prisoner? He has signed the contract, and you know if he wants to escape, those stupid handcuffs cannot stop him. I mean come on he had escaped from the biggest safest cage of the Avenger facility and faked his death multiple times to fool others, give him some respect Strange!! I think you know that he is here, only because he wants to be here. Now take off those handcuffs and stop treating him like a prisoner.”  
Loki smiled at me, and said, “It’s ok, I understand their concern....“  
I stopped him at the middle saying, “No, it’s not ok. And they don’t understand you by the way. They never did.”  
I shifted my eyes from him to Strange, and while giving me a little sharp and angry look Strange freed Loki from the hand-cuffs.  
I raise my hand towards him for a handshake and said, “Hi, I am (your name) and I am here to... oh sorry you already know those...”  
He put his hand in mine, and completed the handshake and said, “Well, they told me who you are and what I am doing here, but, it’s nice to meet you in person.”  
I said, “Waaoo I thought you were going to hold my arm and my hand is going to hold yours and we were going to complete Asgardian handshake you know..”  
He smiled and said, “Well, I learned the Midgardian way." 

Strange stepped in, saying, “Ok if you are done discussing handshakes of different planets, can we have a talk…!??” He looked at me...  
I said, “Sure … I’ll be with you in a minute.” 

I took Loki to the room, and showed him around, and said, “Well, though it’s nothing like the royal suits of Asgardian kingdom, I guess it's better than the dungeon at least. And I knew that you like books so I tried to put a collection of books on every subject on the shelves, Ohhh also, I marked some books which you might like, at least according to what I think I know about you, but well, now that you are here, you can find out stuff by yourself. I know it’s not a huge place to discover stuff but, you can always find new things if you have the eyes to look for and that I think you have.” Suddenly I shut my mouth up, realizing, that I talk too much, and he might not like that. So I just said, “Take rest, you need it, you came here after a huge fight, I will go now.” I closed the door of his room. 

I came out, Strange was still there, at the main door waiting for me, I said, “Yeah Strange, sorry for keeping you waiting, so tell me, what you wanted to tell me?”  
He said, “Look I know, these playing nice with the bad guy and talking all sweet, showing concern, it might be your trick to get into his head, but be careful, he is way too dangerous. Remember about all the dangerous things he can do to you.”  
I replied, “Ok, first of all, stop calling him the bad guy, he was bad I know but not anymore, I am sure Thor told you he fought side by side with his brother, to save the Asgardians, Bad guys don’t do that, they don’t save people or Asgardians... Whatever, the point is he is not that bad.”  
The hard look on Mr. Strange’s face was still not gone, he said, “Well, it doesn’t harm to be a little careful... and if he tries to do any harm, use the combat skills you learned from agent Romanoff, and contact me directly.”  
I said, “Ok, I will keep all those in mind.”  
Then his looks got a little softer. He said, “And now that you have taken the responsibilities of him, I am sure, his emotional state is gonna progress, I want reports of every little progress. ”  
I smiled and said, “That’s my job, Sir.”

Strange left, I closed the door, came back and sat on the couch at the dining place, and opened my sketchbook. (It’s my hobby, by the way, I love to sketch people, actually, I like to sketch emotions.) I opened my sketchbook, to a page of a really old unfinished sketch, It’s of Loki’s the 15-year-old me drew that when I first saw him. But it was an unfinished sketch because the 15-year-old me couldn’t remember much more than his beautiful green eyes, as I was lost in that deep ocean-like eyes in those seconds. And now that I saw him, again, I thought, let’s complete this sketch. First I thought let’s watch him in his sleep, through the CCTV cameras of his room, and complete the sketch, but I didn’t want to invade his privacy so I couldn’t do that. So I just clipped the paper on my easel turned on a slow romantic violin tune, and started working on it with the pencil strokes as I remember, I started drawing lines, as my mind could tell...

I started imagining that my hands are touching him, and started drawing as I could feel His face... His cheekbones... His jawlines... His nose... His lips... His chin... Every curve and Every straight line I could feel, Every shade, Every bit, every ups and downs of His face... His neck... His shoulders... His arms... His long slithering fingers... Every piece of that leather Asgardian golden greenish clothes... Every buckle of the belts... Every strap... Every little detail was being drawn on the paper... by me...  
still, I was not satisfied... Then I realize why, cause It was looking so black and white, the missing thing was colors, I take out my oil color palate pour colors and mixed those with linseed oils and start filling colors on the drawing with my bare hands... I was taking each color in my fingers... and feeling it on his drawing using my fingertips... Shades of cadmium yellow, caucasian flesh tone in his hand and fingers... Shades of green and brown and golden on his dress... Shades of daffodil yellow and Shades of cantaloupe orange in his neck... Shades of honey yellow and fire orange on his cheekbones and jaws, Shades of olive green and ocean green in his eyes... Shades of scarlet red and rose red on his lips.................. His whole painting was being prominent more and more in front of my eyes.... by my own hands........... and I was feeling every bit of him using my fingertips........ and I was lost totally in him......... for how many hours, I have no idea........... suddenly I felt a warm breath on my shoulder.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your lovely feedback and kudos are the best gifts... Happy Valentine's Day... Stay Loki'd


	3. The First Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first night with him.... Put yourself as the main character.... Fussen up the seatbelts.... And enjoy my fellow Loki-Lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the previous two chapters, it will be better to read them first and then start this... Or you can just start here if you feel like it... Stay Loki'd...

I felt a warm breath on my shoulder. I looked back and was about to say something, but before I could utter a word, Loki said, “Oh I am sorry mam… I was looking at the painting and it’s so amazing that I couldn’t hold myself and....... without even knowing I came so close… I am sorry if that bothered you.. “  
I replied, “First of all amazing inspirations make amazing paintings, and secondly, no my prince, you didn’t bother me, in fact, I am sorry… Did the violin-music wake you?”  
He said, “No, in fact, that helped me sleep… I slept for 3 Hours… and then I woke up… and now I am kind of hungry…”  
I said, “I am sorry my prince… I completely forgot… so what would you like to have?”  
He replied, “I am not a prince, just a homeless guy, I think... who is living in your apartment… under observations….”  
I said, “But you are still Odin-son. no one can take that from you… so you are a prince no matter what… so, what do you want to eat?... We have Mexican, Italian, American, Russian….”  
“Basically everything except Asgardian.,” he said.. without letting me finish…  
I replied, “I didn’t want to mention that… cause I know you are devastated about that, I mean who wouldn’t be if I lose this apartment, I will be sad, and you lost your entire planet, though Asgard is not the place it's the people….. I know… but you lost a planet you are devastated of-course..”  
He said, “Yes, you will be sad if you lose this place,… not helpless and devastated cause you have been that way before… you have been a homeless person before…”  
I was a bit surprised and was looking at him, with a hint of astonishment on my face.  
He said, “What?..., you are not the only person who does her homework… I did that too..”  
I replied, “I am aware of that, that you do your homework, but I just didn’t think that a normal mortal person like me, would be some kind of a thing that you would like to do your homework on…”  
He smirked, and said, “Do you feel special?”  
I said, “Kind of…. Yeah…”  
He said, “Well, you are special… and of-course different than other normal mortal persons...”  
I changed the topic by saying, “ What do you feel about some British food?”  
“Sounds nice…” He replied..

I went into the kitchen… and came back with a bowl of Roasted meat with apple sauce, a bowl of Roasted lamb with mint sauce, and some Yorkshire pudding In my hand, and while arranging the foods and the plates on the dining table, I said, “ You are welcome to discover new things here… but that doesn’t mean, you are allowed to look through my personal stuff…”  
He was looking into all my sketches and paintings and suddenly he heard me saying that, and put all those back fast and stands still… and said, “I beg your pardon mam…”  
I smiled and said, “Don’t worry I am messing with you. You can look through anything, and say anything, and do anything here. Feel free. But more surprises can wait, first, come here, have some food. you said you are hungry.”  
He came and sat on a chair, I sat on the opposite chair of him……..….  
He took some Roasted meat and some roasted lamb on his plate, stick a fork in the meat, and started eating. I also took some of the roasted meat in my plate, and started eating.  
For the first few minutes, I was just watching him eat because you can know a lot about a person from his eating style. Like, if a person is eating fast, that means he is competitive in life, and intelligent, and focuses on finishing the task more than perfecting that, if a person is eating slowly, that means he is a perfectionist, reliable, loyal stubborn person, if someone is taking his food by himself, not letting others touch his food, that means he is a hardworking person in life but has trust issues. if a person is cutting his food in small uniform manageable pieces that means that person is hardworking, intelligent and organized……… like that you can know a lot about a person, by just observing his or her eating style….

He broke the silence saying, “I see, so, you observe a lot. Well, that’s the part of your job, I understand. But by seeing your sketches, I realized there is one thing in common, the hidden emotions in the eyes of all your muses. I mean such emotion that others didn’t see in their eyes, like, In the face of that Iron-guy of your planet, there is a sense of fear, though he literally has everything and he is really brave but, there is a sense of fear. ln the spy lady's sketch, there is a guilt in her eyes. Though we know nothing about her past life, we all know that she was a ruthless assassin ready to kill anyone if she had to, without any regrets, then why the guilt? and In the America's captain's face, there is a sense of sadness a sense of losing something he will never get back kind of feeling… and… and… well that’s all I could see before you came…  
But, also, the painting you did of mine, that also had some emotion in the eyes, something that I myself even hadn’t seen before….  
I said, “First of all excellent observation I must say, from all those sketches in such a little time, and secondly, you didn’t see all those emotions in their eyes because you didn’t spend much time with them and because you were not looking for them. You also would have seen them if you would have spent more time with them, and if you would have searched for them in their eye.  
Mr. Stark has everything, and that is why he also has a fear of losing everything. He has a fear of not being able to do enough to save the people he really cares about.  
Agent Romanoff must have done something, all of which is still unknown to me, but she feels guilty because she couldn't wipe off that much red in her ledger, couldn't undo the things she had done.  
And Captain Rogers lost 70 years of his life, and also the love of his life and everything. All the moments, all of the best memories he could have made in those 70 years with his fellow soldiers, which can never be repaid. no matter how advance the technologies get, he thinks, he is never getting those back. He thinks he can never revisit that time, and he has already accepted this hardcore reality and doesn’t complain or say much about these, he just does his duty. So there is an unspoken sadness in his eyes, even when he took my sessions, he didn’t talk that much, he just listened to all that I said, did all I wanted him to do, and in the end, when I felt that he was ready to face the world, and the world needed their Captain America, I told him he is fine now, and he just thanked me and left. I mean thank God, that I talk too much, otherwise the sessions with him would have been speechless ones…"  
Loki quickly changed himself into captain Rogers and said, “Thank you so much, mam, you helped a lot...” in captain America's voice.  
That made me laugh, and while I was busy laughing, he changed back into his real himself and was looking at me……  
I said, “What??...”  
He said, “You have beautiful eyes, and when you Laugh there comes a sparkling glow in your eyes which makes those even more beautiful, like an art, and that makes your smile more amazing…”  
I said, “Well, the reason for me smiling was amazing...” and I looked into his beautiful green eyes… We got lost in each other’s eyes… for a few moments….  
He broke, the silence, saying, “Waaaooo you are good at this…”  
I said, “What??... I am good at what??..”  
He replied, “Flirting, you are good at flirting, and you know how to use that to get into anyone’s head.”  
I said, “Well, people can be good at anything if they really want to be good at it.“

Our dinner was finished by then, he also helped me, with washing the dishes and then said, “So, what do we do now? I am not sleepy…”  
I said, “I have a plan, and I think you will like it…”

I took him to the next room, this room was kind of empty, but the 4 walls were covered up by mirrors, set such a way that the ceiling would reflect on them. I arranged some mattresses, a duvet over them, put a bedsheet and a bedcover on them, arranged some pillows, and then opened up a bottle of wine, poured it into two glasses, and then asked him to sit beside me.  
He said, “I said I am not sleepy, and I think you have heard me…”  
I replied, “Just wait, and watch, and allow me to surprise you, my prince… now please come here, and seat beside me…”  
He sat beside me. I handed him a glass of wine and turned on a switch, and the room was filled with beautiful fragrances, and then l turned on another switch and Because of that the ceiling slides over, and then we were sitting, underneath the beautiful night sky filled with millions of stars. Because of the mirrors on the walls, the beautiful sky was reflecting around the room, and it was feeling like, we two are sitting in the middle, and around us, is only the gorgeous night sky filled with millions of stars…  
For few moments, he was speechless and busy admiring the view, then the sound, “Wwwwwaaaaaaaaooooooo” came out from the wwwaaaoo person…  
I said, “Well, I am not allowed to come out in the open, I gotta live a secret life, because of my job here you know, and I have accepted that I mean it’s fine, that I am not allowed to go to space or explore different planets, but I get to know people from different planets, I mean you can’t have everything, gotta sacrifice something, to gain something. So it’s ok, and that’s why, this is my way of being around the stars, living that experience. And I know, you have been in too many different planets, fought too many different kinds of aliens, saw too many beautiful things, and experienced a lot more amazing things, and I actually have very little to offer you, and surprise you… but…..…. “  
He jumped into the middle of the sentence, and said, “Ok… please stop saying those, cause this is so beautiful and so amazing, and I love it…. It’s like we are sitting in the middle of millions of stars, and we are so little underneath this huge sky with millions of stars all shinning, so beautiful… like, we are, in this huge universe with our little minds and there are millions of beautiful shinning dreams all around us, and we just have to spread our hands and catch up and feel them for real…”  
“Well, that’s a beautiful thought...” I replied…

And we talked the entire night, he shared stories about his adventures in different planets, I shared my experiences with different kinds of people with different minds, he was lost in my stories, I was lost in his voice and the way he explains things. We were talking, sharing, laughing together the entire night.  
And then it was dawn, and the reddish-orange color of the rising sun started blending in the blue sky, and the stars started fading away because of the enriching sunlight, and we watched the beautiful sunrise together.  
He said, “Wwwaaaooo, Earth is so beautiful.”  
I said, “I know it’s nothing, in front of the experiences you had, but I just wanted you to feel, that you belong here, and there is always a possibility of having people who care for you, love you, and are ready to do anything to see any spark of happiness in your eyes and to make you feel like you belong here and that you deserve a second chance… and… I...…” I looked at him, my poor man from another world, finally asleep. It was getting a bit colder, so I took out the blanket from the cupboard, flipped it open and gently placed it on top of his body, he curled under it like a baby. That brought a huge smile to my face, I wish he could have seen that me getting all amazed with his sheer beauty. Sadly enough I had to leave the room, I closed the door behind me and whispered, "Goodnight Loki"

Well, that was quite the first night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for valuable feedbacks and kudoes....


	4. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I whispered “All the best…. Welcome to the new beginning….”**  
>  Welcome back Loki lovers... hop in again as yourself... and enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. if you haven't read the previous chapters... I suggest you read them first to enjoy this properly...

The next morning started with my usual workout routine. And I was so busy in it, I didn’t notice what he was doing when I look up from my 29th pushup, I saw him standing in front of me wearing gym clothes.  
He says, “May I join you?...”  
I say, “Sure… Let’s have some fun, then…”  
I put the gym mat on the floor, and said, “What do you think about practicing combat techniques with me?” one reason of me doing this was, to know about his combat moves, his strong points, his pressure points, to know about his strengths, and his weaknesses. Though I also knew, he is not gonna reveal much but I was sure, I could know some more about him.

We started with some basic moves, then gradually things got pretty intense, I guess we both started to show off a bit.  
I was wrapping my legs around his head, he holds me around my neck, and put me on the ground, as soon as I was on the ground, and he was on me, I again wrapped my legs around his waist, and rolled up, and then I was over him, suddenly he put his one arm around my waist, and one elbow on my neck, did a slight thrust and I was flipped over on the ground again and he was on me again, his right elbow was on my neck, his left arm was around my waist, his legs were wrapped around mine and there was few inches difference between our chests, we both were panting, sweating.  
I could feel his sweat, and warm breath on my body, he could feel mine too.  
We both were out of breath and were staring at each other. For a few minutes, we were frozen, at least I was frozen by the way he was looking at me.

After I don’t know how long, he said, “Let’s stop here, you go freshen up yourself, I am making tea. ”  
I say, “Well, I shouldn’t keep the royal tea waiting ... But first, freshen up, and then set up the table, I’m coming within a few minutes…”  
While freshening up, I was thinking to myself, why is he being so nice, and to me, out of all the people, who am I to him, is this a trick of the trick-star?!! I need to be careful, I just picked up, a knife thought of keeping it hiding under my dress whenever I am with him, but then,  
I thought, maybe he actually is nice, we just didn’t see him this way, if I myself, don’t show trust in him, If I myself, can’t trust the fact, that he too can be a good person, how am I gonna expect others to believe that and give him, a second chance. So I put the knife, back to its place, and came out…  
2 teacups with scorers, warm kettle, sugar pot, and teaspoons within a tea-trey were set on the table, and he was waiting, for me, on a chair, I went up to him, he stands up, and pull the other chair for me, like a true gentleman, waited till I sit down, then pours some tea in one cup, put it on a scorer, and offered, to me, and then, pour some for himself, on another cup, and we took our first sip, and the tea was so perfect like, everything was present in that on the perfect amount.  
I said, “So, you are also good at making food, and impress ladies by being a proper gentleman.”  
He smiled… “And you seemed to be in a very good mood today, what’s up??” I added…  
He said, “I don’t know, I just know that I am happy…” he holds his teacup with both hands, felt the warmness in his palms, felt the smell wholeheartedly, and then took a long sip. It felt like, he was trying to seize these moments, wholeheartedly. I was happy seeing him happy…  
He cut the silence saying, “So, they didn’t put me here to just hang out with you, and eat, and sleep. So tell me, what’s the plan now??? What are we doing next??”  
I said, “Do you trust me??”  
He said, “Well so far I know you will do no harm to me.”  
I replied, “Does that mean you will allow me to do anything I want to do to you??”  
He hesitatingly says, “Yes, Kind of…”  
I put the empty cups and tea-pots in the sink, and hold his hand, and take him, inside my make-up room filled with every kind make-up equipment that an agent needs for any undercover operation. 

I gave him, a white shirt and blue trousers of his size, I asked him, to go to the changing room and put these on, he did as I said, without complaining.  
Then I made him sit down on a chair, and started with cutting his hairs slightly shorter, then colored his hair in brown from the root, with ginger highlights, and golden highlights at the tips. I opened my drawer, and put some brown-ginger beard and mustache on his face, then I colored his eyebrows matching the hair and beard and mustache.  
And then I made him wear a stunning blue suit, and then I pressed a button, and a wall in front of him, slides open, revealing a mirror. And the first word he said was, “OOwwhhh...”  
I was scared now, I thought, he might not like it, I asked, “What do you think my prince?...”  
He smiled and said, “Well, blue was always one of my favorite colors you know, like the tesseract, so I like your choice of clothes, and the rest, I don’t know, it’s different. I look different, but still handsome, so I like it…”  
A sigh of relief… “Thank God…”I muttered…  
He said, “You mean thanks to me right?” and smiled...  
I smiled at him, and said, “Wait for me, here… I will come back changing my clothes quickly… ”  
He asked, “Are we going out??… are we allowed to do that??...”  
I answer from the room beside while changing my clothes… “Well, we certainly are going out. and you don’t have to worry about getting me in trouble, for not having permission cause I made some deal with Mr. Strange.”  
I came out wearing a v-naked knee-length dress of white floral prints on dark green, and my high heel dark green shoes. He looked at me, and said, “You did a lot on me, can I do a small correction?...” Before I could say anything, he came closer and put his hand inside my hair, pulled out my hair clip, my long black wavy hair falls open over my shoulder, reaching for my waist. He put his long lean fingers inside my hairs and arrange it, in both sides his way, and then looked at me, and said, “Perfect…”  
“I thought you were gonna add some accessories or some make-up... ” I said softly…  
He said, “Instead, I decided to enhance the natural beauty you’ve got… So, I am ready to follow you Mam….”  
We came out at the parking lot, sat inside my car, I asked, “Are you ready for our adventure ride!! You might wanna close your eyes for this…” I turned a switch inside the car, and it slides open the section of the parking lot under the car, and our car started going under-ground slowly.  
He said, “So, the plan is to put me inside an under-ground cage?”  
I was surprised that he would even think that I would do that to him, I said, “Yeah, this time you will be an under-cover prisoner, that's why I put all those make-ups and did all those with you..... Come on, I will never do that to you…”  
We reached a campus.  
I came out of the car, and opened the door of his side and asked him, to come out…  
He was hesitating, he said, “Are you sure?... I mean, there are people…”  
I hold his hand and took him inside the  
**“S.H.I.E.L.D’s Special Training Center For selected Individuals”**  
He was looking around, and before he asked anything,  
I said, “Well it’s my another job, I manage this felicity. S.H.I.E.L.D has a research team, who finds out gifted individuals, and makes a deal with those people to come here regularly in a proper schedule, attain the classes that they are enrolled for, to enhance their abilities, to learn to use them in a proper way. And then they go home every day, and never speak about any of these to anyone, and then come again tomorrow and do the same, every day. Until they are ready to join the team as the new Avengers. It was all possible because of Director Fury’s idea and Mr. Stark’s generous fundings. Here they attain science classes, study mythology, they get trained mentally and physically for every situation… and… well, now that you are here, you can find out yourself…” I took his hand, and enter a hall room filled with over 50 students. I came upon the front stage of the hall room with him, every student at the room stood up, and wished me “Good morning” together.  
I put on the headset, and asked them to sit down, and then announced, “My dear students, I am here for something special. This man standing beside me is a huge scientist, you can even call him a magician, or a trickster. He has experience of visiting different planets and fighting aliens without getting caught. That’s why you might never hear of him, cause he was successful to do all these for all these years without getting under the radar of S.H.R.L.D. So, you can imagine, how good he is, and now he is here to share his immense knowledge with us… Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present you… .......Mr. Thomous William Hiddleston..... hope you all will enjoy your experience with him, and have fun…” I took off the headset and handed it to him, and whispered “All the best Mr. Hiddleston…. Welcome to the new beginning….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos can help me go on...


	5. Happiness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the new life that Loki started on the Earth ... the new journey... so, all the Loki lovers... hop in again as yourselves and enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the previous chapter I suggest you read them first and then read this to enjoy fully...

After 2 hours of Loki’s lecture in the science hall room as “Professor Thomas William Hiddleston” and my lecture at the Physiological class we came home again and we sat to have our lunch together, and I noticed he couldn’t stop smiling.  
I said, “So, you Enjoyed it…”  
He said, “Yeah, I liked being in a room filled with different kind of young people with different kinds of questions in their different kinds of minds, all seeking for answers, and they were asking me for it, I liked it. They all are from different backgrounds and have different kinds of opinions and to share, we all listened to each other, I shared my opinions with them…and..….. and why are you staring at me…?? ”  
I said, “Oh.. I am sorry… you just look cute, when you smile… ”  
He said, “Cute?!! Isn’t that the word, that you mortal people use for babies??!!”  
I said, “Well, first of all, that’s not entirely correct because we use that word for any kind of adorable things or persons, and secondly, an Asgardian’s average lifespan is 5071 years so, technically if we take that 5071 years lifespan and divide it into 3 parts, as ‘Childhood’, ‘Middle age’ and ‘Old age’ then, you are still in your childhood part, so technically you are an Asgardian child, and you can’t deny it, it’s simple math...”  
He started giggling hearing me with a sound like "Ehehehehehe" and then he said, “Yes, Mam, you win, I am just a child, I know nothing…”  
I thought he might take it the wrong way, and I started saying, “Look I didn’t say that you know nothing. Obviously you know a lot more than us, I just meant…. ”  
He didn’t let me finish, He said, “I know what you meant, don’t spoil the sarcastic comments, by explaining what you actually meant. And By the way, who is Thomas Willam Hiddleston, how did that name come in your head??...”

I replied, “Well, by observing your food choices, and your politeness and other characteristics, I just think that if you were born on Earth, you would have been a British Guy, and a suit, and glass wearing ginger head professor kind of guy, so I used that kind of a character for your disguise and a British name, that’s it… ”  
By then, we were done with our lunch. After washing the dishes, I asked him to sit with me, and Watch a Portuguese movie… 

He said, “Well I can learn a different language, but for now I just know one Midgardian language, and that is ‘English’…”  
I said, “No, you didn’t get it. See, I also don’t know Portuguese, but this is not about watching and understanding the movie, It’s a game, here we watch the people in the picture taking and doing stuff and we try and guess what they are saying, and where this story is going, you guess as your mind is saying, I guess as mine is. And then we see how it actually turned out to be in the end, how much we were right, and how much we are wrong, or we get to know in what direction we would have taken the movie if we were making it… it’s fun… come on you will have fun…”  
He said, “Well, It sounds fun, Let’s do it, and this way we will get to know each other more…”  
I said, "See, you are too smart... I think you might win the game..."

We watched a Portuguese comedy movie together and was trying to guess the funniest endings for the movie, we were laughing together for hours. And in the end, some of my guesses, and most of his guesses were right, Then I said, “See you win, and we had fun…”  
He said, “You do have nice ideas, and I really like doing things with you, so, what’s next??”  
I said, “Well, It’s the afternoon, and we are going out again, but in a different place, and let it be a surprise for you, for now, get ready…” 

We get dressed again, and I took him, to my favorite place. He asked, “Where are we??”  
I replied, “It’s a home, for those people, who might not have some special powers, but does deserve a normal happy life, with basic needs fulfilled, and with friends and family… but some cruel monsters took that chance of having those, away from them. Here we try to give them a second chance, it’s not under S.H.I.E.L.D. it runs with the help of some very generous people or organizations, and by their own hard works. It called, **‘Happiness Within’** …  
Here you will see orphans, specially-abled persons, acid attacked persons, raped persons, rejected persons by their former parents because they had a difference of opinion, persons trying to recover from drug addiction, persons who are trying to forget some cruel past, and trying to better, persons who lost their families or even parts of themselves as the collateral damage in the war of aliens and superheroes… basically, every person, who should have a better life, but they didn’t, and they didn’t accept defeat because of the situation, Instead, they are willing to fight back… ”

While saying things about the place and the people here, I was taking him, to all the rooms, introducing everyone, of ‘Happiness Within’. He was playing with the children, talking politely with the ladies, and having different kinds of talks with different kinds of people. I was telling him, about the history, of this organization, and how I with my few friends from the road, started it, with a bunch of people who needed help when we were like Sixteen, and since then how it has grown to be a huge organization, and now the people here stay together as a family, use their different talents, like music or art or others, to make stuff and sell them, or sometimes by using you-tube make money and help run this organization by using their own hard-works and talents, and how they teach each-other different things and help each other as true friends, and how they all stick together in every situation, and how they learned to see life, in a different direction and learned to find happiness within themselves…  
We spent our entire evening with them, had dinner together with the huge family there, and then came back home… 

After changing, and before going to his room for sleeping,  
He said, “Waooo I was right, You really are special…”  
I replied, “Well, Everyone is a different kind of special…”  
He asked, “One question though, When we first enter there, Why they all were looking at us and was surprised, and then smiling??... ”  
I replied, “Ohh… that’s because I go there almost every day, to see if everything is working properly, but this is the first time, I went there with a handsome guy with me… ”  
He was surprised, he said, “Really, I am the first one of your session-people that you took there with you?? But,…Why??”  
I took a breath of sigh, and said, “Goodnight Loki…” while going into my room…

From that day, this was pretty much our daily routine. Everything was fine, he had adopted that new personality, his new role, and his new life with me. He had found happiness within himself, with me, in this new life. we were having great coordination, and great chemistry and everything was just perfect…

Until one day, a student of his class mentioned, “Sir you look a lot like Thor’s adopted brother Loki… If you just lose the beard and mustache and if you had black hair, you would just look like the Asgardian God of Mischief, who Killed many people in the earth and was defeated by the Avengers… ”  
And somehow he was pretty shaken up by those words, for sometimes he was unable to think calmly and clearly. Those words triggered, something, inside him, unleashed a rage inside him, which I didn’t know how to handle at that moment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are the best gifts...


	6. Feel the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........He was stunned and was rattled by the situation......... Suddenly somebody pushed a button and it started the emotional turmoil......  
> All the Loki-Lovers, again, hop in as yourself and feel every bit of it...... With Loki..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s - If you haven't read previous chapters, I would suggest you go through them first .... and then read it... to feel every bit of it fully...

I was standing beside him that day, at that very moment when one of the students of his class mentioned his resemblances with Loki. His class was about to end, we were about to go home, to have our lunch, we were saying goodbye to our students of the facility, suddenly it happened…  
For few seconds he was stunned and was rattled by the situation, but quickly he handled himself, and finished saying goodbyes to the students and just walked away and sat into my car… Though It was for a quick few seconds, I saw something different in his eyes at that moment, an unleashed rage with a feeling of uncertainty, and hopelessness. He didn’t talk to me at all the whole time we were in the car. And his silence was killing me…

The moment we reached home, he started to avoid me. Before I could say a word, he just went into his room, and locked himself up, in his room.  
But I couldn’t give up on him, I didn’t want him to be alone, I wanted him to talk to me, I wanted him to let out in front of me, so I decided to sit in front of the door of his room, and constantly talk to him, even if he is not answering, constantly knock, and talk until he comes out, or let me in…

I kept knocking and saying, “Loki Please open the door and talk to me, please let it out whatever you feel… I know what happened, it shouldn’t have happened, I know how it can affect you… please trust me, I didn’t know this would happen, please share with me whatever you feel, please don’t be quiet, please don’t suppress your feelings, Please trust me I would understand, Loki Please, Please Loki you said yourself, I am not like the others, you yourself said, I am different, so, It will not be same with me, I will understand... you just need to say, cry it out loud, no one is here to judge you or your actions, so please stop suppressing yourself, and let it out… Look you know this is my home, I can open any locked door here, if I wanted, I could have opened the door and could have come in… But I don’t want that, I want you to open the door by yourself, I want you to accept your feelings in front of me, I want you to let it out for your own good, by your own will not by force, So please Loki, I am not going until you open the door, you know, for a talkative girl like me, I can do this all day, you know it, Loki, please… It’s a request, please talk to me, you can tell me whatever you want… But Please say… Loki Pl….”

He opened the door before I could finish my last sentence. I came in, He smiled, and in a deep cold voice said, “I feel nothing, I am a monster, and no-body can change that, No matter what, So, I don’t have feelings, I feel nothing, that’s it, I have nothing to say, cause I feel nothing…”

I looked into his eyes, and said, “No, You are not a monster… and you feel pain… the reddish color around your green eyes, the veins popping up on your forehead, the way you were chocking while saying that you don’t have feelings, the way your hands are shaking now, everything tells me about the immense pain that you are feeling.., you can’t hide it out from me, you know you can’t… and you don’t have to hide it from me, I am here to listen, so let it out please, Stop trying to hide just say it, even if feel like you want to break things, throw things, hit anything, do whatever you feel like you need to do, I am fine with all those, just let it out, please… ”

Suddenly, the look in his eyes was changed, I could see that rage in his eyes now, he turned to me, and hold my arms with all his force and start talking in his deep and cold voice…. His fingers were hurting my arms, it felt like he wants to crush my bones now, my hands were started to getting red, but I decided not to say anything, or show anything in my eyes, cause I knew he was feeling a lot more pain from the inside, than me, and I wanted him to let it out, even if that hurts me, so I stood still to let him do whatever he was doing, and let him talk…  
In his icy cold voice, he said, “You think you understand everything, You think you know everything, you think you can make everything better, you think you can make me feel better, you think you are capable of doing everything…Well, let me tell you, you are just a mortal woman, nothing else, and you can do nothing, and you don’t understand anything…  
Do you know how it feels like when everyone, even your own family always lies to you…  
Do you know how it feels when no-one trusts you…  
Do you know, how it feels when you try to be better than yourself so hard all the time, and sill failing every freeking time…  
Do you know how it feels like when people always look at you with disappointment…  
Do you know how it feels like when all you want is to be just equal, when all you want is to just be treated equally, and everyone always looks at you like you are the monster, who doesn’t deserve a second chance… TELL ME… TELL ME… DO YOU UNDERSTAND any of these...  
No, you can never feel what I have felt, and that is why you can do nothing about it. Yes, I thought, there was a chance, I thought that you were different. But guess what, I was wrong, you are no different. In fact, you are the worst, you are clever, but the worst. You also couldn’t accept me as who I am, just like the others, so you decided to give me a new identity, you decided to build up a new, different, feel-good kind of story, around me. You know what, My brother and others never understood me totally, but they didn’t deny my identity, they never tried to create something else. But you, you just topped the list of being the worst… You just threw away my own identity and created a new one, and you know why…. Cause you are scared of me, you are scared of my true self that is why you created an alternative story. But you are so clever, that you even made me believe that this is a very good idea… you made me feel that everyone was accepting me, you made me feel like everyone was loving me, you made me totally forget, that I can never be loved, you made me forget that Loki will never be accepted by the people, you made me forget that they were not accepting me, they were not loving me, they were loving the character that you have created. they were only loving ‘Thomas William Hiddleston’... the character created by you… and all these were LIES that you created… You know my father always lied to me, but you were even better than him, You lied at my face every time, and convinced me to go along with it, and made me feel that this a fantastic idea… Yes, you are different than others, you know why, cause YOU ARE THE WORST OF ALL OF THEM… ” he pushed me by my arms and threw me while uttering those last painful words… My head hits a glass vase and the vase broke, and I started bleeding, but I was feeling, none of those at that time, because my heart was crushed by realizing, what he feels about me, by realizing what he thinks I was trying to do… My heart broke into pieces by realizing how he misunderstood me…

I stood up, and looked at him, he was facing the other wall, he was not even looking at me now, felt like he doesn’t want to even see my face now...  
I said, “You won’t even look at me now.. what? You don’t wanna see my face ever again right, well you said what you felt, actually you said a lot… but let me tell you something Loki… you always complain about people not understanding you, but you are no better, you also misunderstand… in fact, you misunderstand your own self…  
You think I created your new identity for myself, or for people, NO, I did that for you, cause you were not willing to accept yourself…  
The first day, when, you saw my painting of yours, the emotion in the eyes, of that painting… you didn’t want to talk about that, you asked me about all the other paintings, and about all the emotions in their eyes, but you avoided talking about the pain in your own eyes… even whenever we were talking, you always avoided talking about the dark parts of your life, you never wanted to embrace your whole life totally… You always wanted to talk about the glorious parts only… not the dark parts… And I didn’t convince you to forget about your true self and accept the lie that I created, remember, I said nothing to you, I just did nothing, you accepted all those stories and by yourself. You started to play along with that… you know why?? Because you wanted to hide from yourself, behind those lies, because you never accepted or loved yourself… I didn’t create that identity, because I was scared of you, I was able to look into your eyes even the day, I first saw you in that cage, from the first second, when I was just fifteen… I don’t need a story for myself. And it was also not because the people can’t accept you, it was because you were not ready to accept yourself because you were not ready to look at yourself as your true self because you were not ready to love yourself because you were not happy with your true self… Today also, you could have revealed your own identity, when they said, but you didn’t, cause you are still not ready to accept yourself…But, if you actually think all you said, from now on, I will not do anything, I will not be anywhere near you... you can do whatever you want... but know this for sure...  
You always blame people for everything, but It was never for people, cause you know what, people don’t matter, they never did. You, only You, what has ever mattered to me, I did all those to bring a smile in your face, I did all those to keep you happy, I broke all the rules, all the protocols, I fought with my own colleagues, my own friends, and said nothing about those to bring a smile in your face, to see you happy, cause I only care about you, cause only you matter… Loki…”  
I was chocking… a drop of tear slowly cascaded down my cheeks diluting the clotted blood on my cheeks leaving me so weak and frail, and as the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Still, he was not looking at me, and that was crushing my heart again and again… I couldn’t stop talking,  
In my shaken voice, I kept saying, “Loki, How could you say those about me...  
How could you even think that out of all the people, I cannot accept you as you are…  
How can you think that I cannot love you as you are…  
How could you think that I would ever try to manipulate you, or betray you or wanted to lie to you, I was always true to you… I shared my entire life with you, I let you in every part of my life, even in those parts where I never let others take a step. Because I wanted to share every part of my life with you… Because I wanted to spend my every second with you… How could you think those... " I started taking steps backward while saying the last words from my broken heart, "I laid my heart open in front of you always… how can you slay it like that with those words, how can you misunderstand my Love for you Loki... how can you not understand that I L…. ”

Before I could finish or could go out of the room, he turned around, and hold my arms again and suddenly pulled me close towards him, and next thing I know, we were kissing, my eyes were Shut, I could feel his lips around mine, I could feel his smell and then his tongue was in my mouth, turning, I had merely wished to look at his face, to capture the emotions in his face, but I did not even catch a glimpse of his face, so instantaneous and urgent was that tongue. Plunged like some writhing sea-shape between the gaps of my lips… the moment his tongue touched my tongue, it overpowered all my senses I could feel his hands coming around my waist from my arms, and then they gradually started moving upwards on my back, and then I could feel his fingers in my hairs while his tongue sought some unreachable terminus near my uvula, it wiggled, it pulsated, and made contortive sweeps of my mouth… I had no idea how many minutes were passed, before he pulled himself back, and started apologizing for his behavior… 

I was out of breath for the first few seconds, then I said, “It’s ok... I know you were emotional… you don’t have to apologize for the kiss… it’s ok… it just happened… I know, and maybe, it meant nothing, it just happened… you don’t have to apologize… it’s ok… it just happened… I know… ”

He sighed, and was still not looking at me… he was looking down… he was ashamed of his behavior… and while looking down, he said, “I was apologizing for my behavior earlier… you were right I misunderstood you, and myself, I was not willing to accept myself, you were right, none of the people matter when I am not ready to love myself… and you did all these for me… I am sorry I said all those to you, when you were doing everything for me, I am sorry that I said the cruelest things to the one person, who cared about me the most… ” and then he looked up at my face… and his eyes were fixed at my face immediately…  
He said, “Oh shit… what have I done… you are bleeding, and I didn’t even see.., how can I be so self-involved… I hurt you… how could I do that…”  
I said, “It’s nothing, calm down Loki… it’s just a cut, it’s not hurting at all… ”  
He said, “Shut up, glass particles are sticking in your wound, you are bleeding constantly, you could get an infection, and you are saying it’s nothing, I know you think you are superwoman, but let me do the dressing of the wound…”  
He got the first-aid box and bowelled water and cleaned up my wound, with cotton and water, and then pulled out the glass particles very carefully, using a tweezer with his one hand, while holding my hands with his another hand and then cleaned my wound again and put antiseptic and ointments with cotton and then put bandaged around it,  
He said, “I am sorry and from now on I am doing that dressing 3 times a day… and now, you will take rest” … he put me on the bed, and put the blanket over me… and said, “Sleep, until I wake you.. ok…”  
I smiled, and said, “Yes my king…” and closed my eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are the best gifts...


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The person who has been around you for months is actually Loki"---- It's time for the truth guys... 
> 
> Fussen up the seat-belt, Hop in as yourselves, and enjoy... my fellow Loki-Lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the previous chapters, I suggest you read them first and then come to this, to enjoy fully...

I closed my eyes, and was lost in my dreams… I saw that I was lost in a jungle, and lots of weird alien animals were attacking me, I was scared, and screaming, and running, and then Loki came, like my prince, and he calmed all the animals down, controlled them, and then they were just calmly sitting, beside us, and Loki was patting me, running fingers in my hairs, and saying, “Everything is all right… you are ok… hey… everything is fine… hey…. ….. ”  
And then I opened my eyes slowly, I saw Loki near my head, running his long lean fingers in my hairs, and saying, “Hey, are you ok?.... hey…. Everything is alright… hey….”  
I looked at him, and said, “Sorry I was lost in my dreams, yeah, everything is fine, it’s alright…”  
He said, “You have a fever, I think because of the wound, you got a mild infection, and I think, the fever is because of that, I don’t know how to apologize, it’s all because of me…”  
I said, “Hey, I told you na, everything is ok… there are all kinds of medicines here, and it’s just fever, I will be fine with-in hours… don’t worry, and stop apologizing… I am fine… and you… the best person is taking care of me… I feel no pain, trust me, no pain in my head, I just feel your fingers in my hair, I just feel you… nothing else, just you…”  
He smiled, and said, “Ok, my bravest girl… you feel nothing, now can you get up a little bit, I made chicken soup for you, you need to eat, and it’s good for health, and I also found out the medicines in your cabinet, you need to take those also…”

He held my hand and helped me get up, and then he took the bowl of soup, and a soup spoon and he was about to feed me with his own hands, but when he offered me, the first spoon, I stopped him, and said, “Loki, we both skipped lunch today, and I know you haven’t eaten anything, since then, so, we are eating together, one spoon for you, and then one for me, starting with you… come on… you know, you can’t feed me alone… so, staring with you… ”  
He smiled, and said, “I just forgot how stubborn you are, ok, your wish, my command…” he took a sip, and said, “Now ok my queen?…”  
I smiled, and said, “Yes, sir…”  
We both were taking one by one spoon each, and like that, we finished, the food, he offered me water, and the medicines, I took those, and then I looked at him, and he was staring at me…  
I said, “Now what?...”  
He said, “Nothing, it’s just that, after a long time, someone trusted me like that… … Thank you… now take rest for today…”  
I closed my eyes, and fall asleep… 

When I open my eyes, I look at the clock, and it was next morning, I saw Loki, sleeping with his mouth opened, on a chair beside the bed, I realized, he sat there the whole night, beside me, did the dressing of my wound time to time, checked my fever time to time… and took care of me the whole night, while I was sleeping… He is such a sweetheart… He must have drifted off in the morning, so, I decided not to wake him up, as I was feeling better by then, I got up and put the blanket on him, he curled under it, and was sleeping peacefully…  
I came out of the room, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and made breakfast, and tea, and then I decided to wake him up… I called him, softly, “Hey, Good Morning my King…”  
He opened his eyes, slowly, and his first words were, “Are you ok?... you had a fever the whole night, I am sorry, I don’t know when I fell asleep, are you ok??...”  
I said, “I am totally fine now, don’t worry… fully fit and fine… and the fever is also gone, the wound, in my head, is also healing, everything is fine, I am perfectly ok, cause I was under the care of the best man… Thank you so much, for taking care of me the entire night, I am truly grateful… Now get up, and freshen up, I made breakfast, and we both got classes to do… “  
He said, “Are you sure, you can work today?...”  
I replied, “We have to go today… It’s important, now be ready…”  
He freshens up, we had breakfast together, and we went to S.H.I.E.L.D’s training facility…

I took him, with me, to his class that day, and before anyone could say, or do anything, I got up, on the stage and took the microphone, and announced, to the entire class….  
“Good morning, Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to announce a very important truth, before your class, and before I say, what I am going to say, I just want to tell all of you, that I decided to tell you this truth because I think, all of you are capable of handling and accepting this truth in a positive way, and co-operate with me like you always do… so, I have truly high expectations from you all… so please, don’t disappoint me… So, I am gonna come straight to the point, and, that is….”  
Loki was constantly trying to stop me, by different gestures… But I didn’t stop… Instead, I took the ginger beard, and mustache off his face….  
And I kept saying, “The person who has been teaching you for months, is actually Loki. There is no Tom Hiddleston, I created that character, cause I thought to give you a shock by telling the truth on the first day, and then expect for positive reactions won’t be fair, so I decided to let you all realize that he is not the same Loki who killed people on earth. And anyway, that Loki, who killed people on earth, was under mind control by the mind stone, used by Thanos at that time, and you all know, what mind control can do to people, our favorite, Ironman, Mr. Stark, created Ultron under fear and mind control, and that thing killed way too many people, so, I think you are getting the point where I am going at, that is… This is not the same Loki that killed 80 people in new york in 2 days, I am saying, that this is the Loki, who fought side by side with his own brother, and saved all the Asgardians when he could have just walked away, or stayed in Sicaar… But, he didn’t, You all know what happened when the goddess of death Hela came on Asgard, he fought in that battle, to save the people of Asgard, I mean, he can also do selfless deeds, we just need to give him a second chance, and you all know, that we all even our superheroes do mistakes too, and if we haven’t given him, their second chances, they would never be what they are now, so, are you willing, to give him a second chance too?? ”

For a few minutes there was absolute pin-drop silence, ….

Then one of the students got up, and said, “I lost members of my family, not in the new york battle, but in the incident of Sokovia, But we know, that Miss. Maximoff only wanted to save Captain America, and that was a mistake, and we have given her a second chance… I think we should do the same for Loki too, we should give him another chance too… ”  
Then, Another one stood up, and said, “You are right ma'am, Lots of people died, because Mr. Stark, created Ultron because of his fear, including my sister and her family, but still we are not talking about abandoning him… So it’s only fair if we are willing to do the same for Loki as well I also think we should give Loki another chance… ”  
Some other students stood up, and said, “Our homes were destroyed, rather was smashed by the Hulk, and we are willing to forgive him, then why not Loki… ”  
Some of the students stood up, and said, “We lost some people, because of the natural disaster caused by his brother, The God of Thunder, still, we decided to forgive him, then why not Loki… ”  
Some of the students stood up, and said, “Sometimes, S.H.I.E.L.D is doing experiments on many of us, without our will, still we all are working with them, Then why can’t we accept Loki…”  
Like that, within few minutes, everyone, in the hall room, every one of his class, was ready to accept him, as Loki, they didn’t need a lie anymore, they were willing to accept him, as he is, they all were willing to give him a second chance…  
I asked the class to sit down and thanked them, wholeheartedly, for their kindness, and cooperation, and then, I looked at Loki, and whispered, “All yours my King…”  
I came out of the class, leaving Loki, with his students, I could see the happiness in his face, seeing that, my mind also started to fill with peacefulness…  
After his class, I met him, and took him to ‘Happiness Within’ and told them all the truth as I decided, and they were ready to accept him, within a minute, they said, that maximum of them, had a criminal record behind, or a darker past behind, that they all have accepted those, and they got their second chance to start a new life, as in here, with all the people of, ‘Happiness Within’, so of course, if Loki, is willing to change himself, and start fresh, he is always welcome here, and as his own self…

My work was done, Loki was happy, everyone had accepted him, as he is, most importantly, he was ready, to accept himself…  
It was a long day, but everything was alright, as the end was well… We came home… Loki was so happy, I could see peacefulness in his face, a glow in his eyes…  
I took his hand, and, make him sit on the couch, and I sat beside him…  
  
I looked at him, and said, “See, I told you na, everyone will understand, no-one will hate you, you too deserve a second chance… and people don’t matter once you are ready to accept yourself as you are… as I said, you just need to love yourself, and you too deserve…. …… ”  
Before I could finish my sentence, suddenly, he looked into my eyes, and he whispered, “Thank You…”  
I held his hand tightly, and whispered, “Everything is alright… you are a very good person, and you too deserved to be loved… and I L…..”  
  
Before I could finish my sentence, we heard the doorbell, and I knew who it was, and as I open, the door, I saw my old friend, Dr. Strange, as expected, bursting into flames, but standing at the door quietly, like the calm before the storm…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for your kudos, and lovely comments...


	8. Revisiting History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Avengers are pissed off, after knowing what you did"------- Outing Loki as his real self in public was not approved by all... but as you all know it's time for the truth... So, my fellow Loki-Lovers and readers, hop in as yourselves again and enjoy the ride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. if you haven't read the previous chapters, I suggest you read them first, to enjoy this fully...

I opened, the door, I saw Dr. Strange, as expected, bursting into flames, but standing at the door quietly, like the calm before the storm, without coming in, he took a look around the room… His eyes stopped at Loki, sitting in the couch, and while looking at Loki’s eyes, filled with emotions, he asked in a very cold voice, “Can we talk in private…” with his last word, his eyes shifted to my eyes, and before I could reply, Loki said, “you two talk, I will be in the other room.” He went to the room that was set up for him from the first day he came here… 

I asked Strange, to come inside, I knew I was in trouble, the moment he walked in, and I was right… He holds my arms and pushed me, and made me sit in the couch, and then sat on the table in front of me, and looked directly in my eyes, and said, “What the hell were you doing?... and don’t act like you don’t know, cause you very well know what I am talking about, what on earth were you thinking?...”  
I replied softly, “Strange, I was just doing my job, that’s all… Wasn’t it the plan the whole time, I mean, that was my task, right!... make him habituated with this world, and make the world around him habituated with the situation, So he could live here a normal life, like the other Asgardians are doing, living a normal life, in Norway, made their Little ‘New Asgard’ there, surrounded with the people of the earth. Like his brother Thor is living here with the other Avengers, in the Avenger Facility. My job was to make the same thing possible for Loki too, so that he also can live here with his own identity, with his brother, and his fellow Asgardians… Wasn’t that always the plan Strange, since the first…”

Strange’s voice softened up a bit, he said, “Yeah, but we were not planning that to do right away… I mean, I helped you get out of here whenever you needed, although you are not allowed to do that with him, or without him… you know how many things I already have risked by doing that, just because I trust you, just because I think you can handle it… just because I trust your methods… but that certainly doesn’t mean you can just go there and pull off stunts like that…”  
I replied, “But, Strange, it has been months since he is here with me… I didn’t just reveal his identity overnight…And if you trust me, and my methods, you should know I did it, because I know that this is the right time to do it… If you trust me, then you know, that I just didn’t do it randomly, you know I was going step by step… And for god sake, it has been 3 months since he has been here…”  
He said, “Exactly my point, it’s been just 3 months, how much can you know a person, in 3 months?... And, he is not just any person, he is the God of Mischief, who killed many people here…”  
I looked into Strange’s eyes, and replied, “yes HE DID… he WAS a mischievous killer when he was under the control of the mind stone, and that was, more than 6 years ago… Not anymore…”  
I see a smirk in Strange’s face, he said, “Waaooo, and what is this newfound sentiment for the guy, who has been here, just for 3 months huh?...  
I see why you did what you did now… not because it was right, but because he has got into your head too. You know why, because you are always like that, you have always been a sentimental, emotional fool… you always tend to fall for the wrong people, and do stupid things for them… Because you are an idiot, who always take decisions with her emotions. ”  
I smiled, and said, “Well, you know me, and my qualities very well, but aren’t you forgetting something about me, Yes, I make my decisions with my emotions, Yes, sometimes, I fall for the wrong person, but, let me remind you that, I also know how to step aside, and let go, and move on, whenever I needed, and you are also forgetting that I am a strictly professional person, you know, that I never let my personal life or my feelings get into my professional life… And yes, I am an emotional person, at least, I have the guts to accept my feelings, unlike others…”  
Strange took a breadth of sigh, and said, “I am sorry, what I said, maybe those were wrong, but my intentions were not, and you know that… I mean before anything or any other relations, we were friends right, I mean we used to meditate together, we have a history together, we always helped each-other professionally, and we always value each other's opinions… and we are still friends… so, I was just concerned about you, I mean he cannot be trusted, and now, the way, you handled all of it, it feels like the control is in his hands now, at least I felt like, your emotions and actions are under his control, and I don’t trust him, so, I was just concerned about you, that’s all… ”  
I said, “I know what your intentions are, and don’t worry I will be fine… And in our line of work, we always take risks, you also do… ”  
He said, “Well, the Avengers are pissed off, after knowing about this, though they are not saying anything, in front of his brother, they don’t like it… and you can’t blame them, they fought him, and the Chattaries, in the battle of New-York… of-course they don’t like this situation…”  
I smiled, and said, “The Avengers also fought Ultron, and it’s force of Robots, created by Mr. Stark, they are not pissed at him… The Avengers also fought each other, they are still friends, and working together… And, if the common people didn’t have any problem accepting him, as he is, I think the Avengers can also do that… and, you know how to handle them, I leave that on to your shoulders, cause looks like you already have handled them pretty well so far… Thanks to you, they are not protesting at my doorstep… It’s just you, my old friend…”

He said, “One last question, can you guarantee that he won’t do any harm to anyone?...”  
I said, “You believe in ‘Multiverse’ and ‘Multiple Existences’ in ‘Multiple Timeline’ with ‘Multiple Realities’ don’t you?...”  
He said, “Yes, but what has my beliefs in those had to do with this?!... ”  
I said, “So, can you guarantee, that there is not another Stephen Strange, in another reality, in a Multiverse doing evil things, and being a complete asshole?... can you guarantee that about any of the Avengers?!...  
Strange, if anything happens, I will be the first collateral damage, I mean, he still lives here with me, if he wants to get out, harm, people, the first thing he has to do is kill me, so the damages literally are on me, I will be the first consequence, yet, I decided to take this risk… I am not asking you to trust him… but, can you at least have some faith in me?… ”  
He smiled, followed by a formal handshake, and said, “Take care, and if anything goes sideways, you improvise…”  
He got up and was about to leave, I said, “one last thing by the way when are you planning on expressing your feelings to that CIA Agent of the Terrorism Task Force…?”  
He looked at me, with surprise in his face, I smiled and replied, “What?!... I am just concern about my friend and his feelings… ”

He smiled and left, I closed the door and came into Loki’s room, I saw him sleeping on his bed, I put the blanket, on him, turned off the light, and was about to go to my room, when I heard him saying, “So, you two have some history………”  
I smiled, and say, “Stop pretending, and sleep actually, we need rest, we had a long day… Goodnight… ”  
I came back to my room, and I fall asleep, as soon as I was on the bed…

Suddenly, in the middle of the night, I heard some sounds coming from outside of my bedroom…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> craving for your comments, and kudos...


	9. A Beautiful Surprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a Super-Romantic chapter... And as I don't want to spoil the surprise... I wouldn't say much, but I am sure you all will love it... So my dear Loki -Lovers, hop in as yourselves and sink in the beautiful feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. If you haven't read previous chapters, Ii would suggest you first read them, to enjoy this fully...

It was in the middle of the night I guess, and all of a sudden there were some not so familiar sounds coming from outside the locked doors of my bedroom. Sounds of footsteps, and the clattering of kitchen utensils coming from the distant kitchen. Absurd but it felt like a break-in. Like any other trained professional, I brought my pistol out from the cabinet drawer, and I carefully unlocked my door open. Not making a single noise I approached the living room, quite dark as I had left it before bed, but not good for sight when I am planning on catching a thief or probably an assassination. So I swiftly moved to the switchboard to turn the light on but...

Before I could do that myself, a spotlight shines the part of the wall right next to me. From the corner of my eyes I saw the curls of my hair and my half-smile from the picture that was hanging on the wall and shining bright on the spotlight... I turned around to see a beautifully hand-painted portrait which enhanced the beauty of my not so very beautiful features in a way that mesmerized my heart to an extent, I can't even describe.  
  
And as I moved, the spotlight followed, sometimes it walked ahead of me when it had to lighten up the walls and brighten up my mood a notch more. Beautiful pictures of me, some hand-painted some digital clicked on various occasions appeared one by one, syncing with the rhythm of my footsteps, and by the time, I reached the center of the room, I saw the skin in my arms and palms glitter with the perfectly dim green beautiful light which had been turned on right at that moment along with the unanticipated shower of millions of golden sparkles all over me. Not that the very day is very anticipated. I doubt I am a Shield agent after all, am I a shield agent!?  
In that very serene ambiance and the beautiful green-lit hall, I decorated with my pictures, scented candles, and garnishes I saw him standing in a black suit with an emerald green tie and a broad smile holding a small but beautiful chocolate cake with a candle placed in the middle. Home-baked of course, quite obvious from the apron that is still hanging over that black very English suit. I may have smiled inside at the very cute fault in his grand arrangement. “Happy Birthday…” Loki said in his deep baritone and then with the wink of his eyes the telly started and my students and peers from both the S.H.I.E.L.D facility and of the "Happiness within", appeared on that giant screen wishing me “A Happy Birthday…” what? An Asgardian trick!? Did I mention I was speechless all this time?  
As overwhelming as it was too much to take in. This was the first time someone did something like this special for me. I was on cloud nine, unable to apprehend the depth of my happiness, unable to form a sentence and speak out a word henceforth. And realizing how Loki did all these for me, the very Asgardian who I love madly was reciprocating my feelings to some extent by planning all these beautiful surprises for me was too much information, like I had said earlier too much to take in. Finally, I started speaking, well, I started stammering, babbling, something like, “What… But... When did… How did… Why did you?” and then I lost words again, I was speechless like never before, breathless like always. All I could feel at that moment was the fact that everything was just breathtakingly beautiful like the man himself and definitely something I had never experienced in my whole life. 

As all these thoughts were running inside my head, Loki put the cake, on the table, and took my hand and whispers in my ear, “You ask too many questions, just feel the moment…” I looked at him, and he said, “I mean just blow the candle, cut the cake… I mean that’s how birthdays are celebrated here, isn’t it?...” As he was taking me towards the table, he started babbling, “I mean I don’t know much because I have never been on earth for this long, or never was I invited to someone’s birthday here, so I may have done everything purely considering the things I felt you would like. Ummm… Do you like it? Or did I miss something important?" Now begun his self-doubt " Is everything alright?...”  
I looked at him, and I said, “Loki, this is amazing, it’s beautiful, and I love this, I feel so beautiful, I feel so special, amazing, extraordinary, so very" I stopped to think how I feel. Well... " Actually Loki, there aren't many words in the English dictionary to describe how I feel, I should get my hands on an Asgardian one." My comment earned a snort from my beautiful God "Thank you" I said " Thank you so much…” well, I choked while saying the last words and my eyes teared up. He said, “Ok please don’t cry to describe how you feel…” 

Soon we were standing alongside each other in front of the table and I was about to cut that cake. He turned on the telly again and while I gently blew the candle out and took the plastic knife to cut the cake everyone started clapping and singing ‘Happy Birthday’. I took a piece of cake and made him eat it and he did the same.  
The telly was turned off once I thanked everyone and wished them goodbye. Then we took our seats right in front of each other. "Cheers" he handed me a glass of champagne and we started drinking, and talking.  
Little alcohol doesn't make me go all wobbly on my feet, but it can make me overwhelmed such that emotions refuse to stop flowing over and over feeling the striking beauty of the very moment. He jumped out of his chair and came closer, took my hand, and placed his palm over it. “Hey, are you ok? Umm... Don't cry, please… I don't like you all crying and quiet... This....this the first time, you have talked so less… ”  
I said, “I am sorry…it's just that I was so taken aback that I couldn't help myself not getting lost in the moment. These, Loki, are tears of joy… I am so very happy I can’t stop crying, I am sorry. But this is the happiest moment of my life and it’s so unbelievable that it's mostly like I am dreaming…”  
Right at the moment, I felt soft wet but warm skin on the top of my hand. It was Loki planting a kiss. “See, you are not dreaming," he said and smiled while He wiped my tears and said " You deserve this all, and more"  
I said, “But why ?... what have I done to deserve such special treatment from a God like you…”  
He said, “You my lady… you did a lot for me. You fought with your friends and colleagues who you call family… You never made me feel unwanted, in fact, you always made me feel special… and most importantly, you made me realize who I really am, what I am capable of and most importantly you made me love myself… you are special, I knew it from the very first day I saw you… So you deserve to feel special, and this is just a small token of thank you from my side for everything you had done for me…”  
I replied, “Well...Firstly..this" I pointed at the whole decoration.... ".... is definitely not a small effort, it’s huge…And secondly, do you remember that we had met actually a lot before you came to this apartment?...”  
He said, “Of-course, in-fact I thought you forgot about that, as you never mentioned that… I knew it was you, from the moment I came here and saw you… It’s the same glow if excitement in those beautiful eyes, sparkling like little stars, the same way, you bite your lower lip when you are drawn by the intensity of the moment, which makes the mole underneath your lower lip, more visible, and that makes you more irresistible… Just like now…”  
I suddenly realized I was biting my lower lip… he made me smile… and before I could say anything more…  
he winked and started a very slow romantic music, and said, “May I have the pleasure of dancing with the most special lady?...”  
I don’t know why, and how, I replied, “But if I try to seduce you while dancing with you, you can’t blame me, you should blame, the alcohol, and your unbelievable Asgardian hotness…”  
He smiled, and held my one hand and pulled me up from my chair... Now we were standing inches apart. He wrapped his other hand around my waist and pulled me closer... I softly placed my palm on top of his shoulder while he intertwined our fingers of our free hands. We started moving with the rhythm of the music. We let the rhythm control our movements. At a certain moment, either the alcohol or his bright green eyes blurred the whole room and the only one visible to my eyes was him. It felt like us, only us and no one else. The gap of the air between us reduced to nothing soon and got occupied by the warm breaths and the sound of palpitating hearts. As a distraction he let the music to intervene again and made me to gently spin on his fingers, and then suddenly he pulled me closer again in such a way, that he was hugging me from back, his arms were on my arms, his body was touching my body, I could feel his breath around my ears, I could feel his smell… then he moved on my side, and held me, by my waist, and looked at me in such a way, that I literally felt like I was sinking in the ocean that was his eyes… and as he pulled me closer again. This time we were facing one another, strands of hair were falling over my eyes, and as I began to withdraw my hand to brush them away, his hand clutched onto mine, he carefully laid my hand on his shoulder, and then he gently tucked my locks behind my ear… and pulled me more close. So close I could feel his warm body resting over my chest, sensitive to his touch I was obviously aroused... I was losing control… I didn’t know what I was doing… I can’t describe how I was feeling that time, and what he was doing to me… Overwhelmed with hormones, I wrapped my arms over his body and untied the apron he was wearing all this time all unaware "You baked it nice mister" my fingers ran over the fabrics of his clothes, I felt his beautiful spine. My fingers moved up to finally reach his neck… My body was acting on its own, nothing to hold me back from this pure paradise I call my Loki… I stood on my toes and lifted my face and was just about to kiss him…when he gently pushed me away speaking softly, “Ok Enough dancing, clearly, you are drunk, and I don’t want to take any advantage of your drunken state, so Let’s just sit, and talk… ”  
I said, “As you wish Sir…”  
I took him into the room with the mirrors again and soon the stars of the night sky were reflecting around us, like before… We were lying next to each other holding hands under the night sky but it felt like this night was awaiting a ray of brighter sunshine. 

I started talking, “You know, it’s not actually my birthday, I mean I don’t actually know what my birth date is, as I have never met my parents, it’s just the date, that Nick Fury offered me this job, in S.H.I.L.D… and I asked them, to put the date of that day, as my birthday in my file, as this me, whatever and whoever I am, was born that day. My new life began that day… So, as I think you found this date as my birth date from my file and remembered it. it’s not actually my birthday… and I guess, I’ll never know when my birthday is…”  
He said, “Well, as you said yourself, that this you, whatever you are now, was born that day, and this you, this is the person, that I like, that did so much for me, this, you is the person whose birthday I wanted to celebrate… So, this is your birthday for me… ”

I said, “Ok, so as birthday girl, I should get a gift…Well, Earthly customs!”  
He asked, “What do you want?”  
I said, “I want to know something from you, and I want only the truth as the answer… no lying… ok…”  
He replied, “Ok Boss! I promise I will not lie… ask me anything…”  
I asked, “Loki, everyone has accepted you here, as you are now, everything is stable, and alright here… still, why do I see sadness, The emptiness, this guilt in your eyes it's worrying me. What are you hiding behind your captivating smile"  
“Well," he stopped and after a moment of silence, he spoke again "everything is fine now… thanks to you, but I am failing to forget what I did to my brother to everyone in the past. I know despite everything I'd done he loves me and will keep on continuing to do that and doesn't and will never blame me for any of that, but this will also act as the reason why I will be drowned in this deep waters of guilt around me… We both lost our parents, our friends and even our home-planet, what he only has as a family, is me… and I have never done anything to make him happy… So no matter what happens, I can’t forget what I did to him, or forgive myself neither can I escape from that guilt…”  
He was sleepy, his eyes were getting close, while he was talking about his brother, their childhood memories, happy times together, and how he thinks, somehow he spoiled all of those, and how he thinks those times will never come back…  
After a while, he went quiet, and soon he softly shut his eyes close... We were still holding hands, but my sleep was stolen from my eyes as a realization struck hard that the person lying next to me is still not completely happy and was still taking the heavyweight of a huge rock of guilt and sadness over his chest…  
I was running fingers in his hairs and was awake thinking what can I do, to make everything alright, what can I do, to make him happy………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your valuable feedback and kudos will be appreciated hugely...  
> p.s.Thanks to my friend Ananya Hajra for helping me with the writing...


	10. Mission Asgard 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was so happy thinking that I might just found out the way to make the person I love happier…"  
> don't want to say much about the chapter in the summary, so just hold that thought and hop in as yourselves and enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the previous chapters, I would suggest reading them first to enjoy this one totally

The whole night, passed with me thinking, while looking at the night sky motionlessly, beside the calmly sleeping Asgardian God… Who somehow maybe even unintentionally had changed my life, my direction, my destination, and had put me on an entirely different path in these past few months… I don’t know, what he did to me, or even if he did anything to me at all... Maybe it’s just the way I feel about him has turned the world around me upside-down… 

Now, I wake up every morning to see his smile, and the last thing I want to see before I fall asleep is his beautiful emerald green eyes, the only thing I wanna hear is his soothing yet deep voice, the only touch I want to feel is his touch, I want to spend every second of my life, every breath searching new ways to make him happier...

I have never felt something like this, I mean surely I have been in relationships before, and sometimes even with people, I should not have been with, and surely I had felt affectionate towards many persons before, but this, these feelings are completely different…

Whenever he is around me, I can feel my heart beating so fast that my veins would burst because of the rate of blood rushing through them, but at the same time, I feel the safest around him…  
I feel so peaceful when he looks at me, but at the same time I feel like my mind would explode with so many thoughts about him…  
I feel so happy when I see his smile, but ai the same time I am scared, that I might lose him one day…  
I want to take in, every moment as much as possible with open arms, but I also I won't hesitate to give up all I have to make him happy…  
I don’t want to do anything, and just freeze at this moment and stay with him like this forever but at the same time I also want to do everything, to make him smile…  
I want to live every second of my life with him and I also want to die in his arms… 

What is this feeling?!!..  
Is this what true Love feels like?!!... Am I in love, am I actually in love with him?!!... Oh God…. oh my God, how can I fall in love with someone that I can't be with… although, I don’t feel the need of being with him forever… I feel like I can be happy with whatever scenarios make him happy, I can love him forever without actually being with him, I can love him forever without wanting the same from him, but also, I want to be around him, to see his smile every day… 

Ohh God for the first time in my life, I don’t know what I want... A trained agent like me who was supposed to be strong-minded always doesn’t know what to do… And on top of that, in my head, I am talking to myself constantly for hours… Ohhh god, Why can’t I stop talking…. am I going crazy?!...... I need to shut myself up… Shut up… Shut up… Shut…

With a slight movement of him, I realized, I was telling myself to shut up, out loud… Before he opens his eyes and wakes up, I just kept patting over his back slowly, kept running fingers inside his hair, and he fell asleep again, beside me holding my hand, like the sweetest person… the reason for my smile.... 

But with the sunrise a thin ray of light, a possibility, an idea to solve the whole situation, to make my Loki happy again popped up inside my brain...

I untangled our fingers, and quietly got up as I didn’t want to wake him up yet… but as many other negative thoughts had started entering in my mind like he could misunderstand me like he could take this whole idea in a wrong way, and be angry with me for it… and I might lose what I have with him…and as I was losing my mind over these thoughts, I felt like I need to take a bath to calm myself down, and decide what I should actually do, calmly…  
As the cold water was flowing over my body, calming my thoughts down, slowly taking my tensions away, it was getting clear in my head, that I have to tell him about what I had thought of… It’s better to do something than nothing, it’s better to try and fail, than not even trying… Sure I was still nervous as hell but I was ready to get on with it…  
I made some breakfast and tea for us, and by then, Loki was awake, He freshens up and then helped me set up the breakfast on the table...

We were sitting facing each other, and before I could start discussing the idea that has popped up in my head, he started saying things like “Hey, I am sorry for all those things I said last night, about not being completely happy and everything... let’s just forget all those because you have been doing as much as you can, and this is actually the happiest I have ever been, so I mean, it cannot be better...”  
At that point, I stopped him with a small gesture, and said, “Well actually it can be better, and before you start again with your excessive politeness like a British gentleman, I just want to say that it's great that you shared what you actually feel because if you wouldn’t have shared the problem, I wouldn't have come up with a possible solution...”  
With a pinch of surprise in his eyes, he said “What!... You have already come up with a solution...”  
I replied, “Look, it’s not much of a solution, it’s just an idea, a possibility to be converted in reality, which seems impossible for me but is possible for you... Maybe with a little help, but it's possible...”  
He said, “Ok, keep the question of possibilities aside and just tell me what you have in mind…”  
I replied, “Ok, so, I am thinking, that, there are many abandoned planets in the universe, some of them are really big enough, but not suitable for all species, but you guys are Asgardians, you live averagely for 5071.4 years to be exact, you guys have totally different gene-structures, and have lots of magical powers which I have no idea how works by the way, and to start with, you guys are basically Gods...”  
With a smile in his face, He said, “I love it when you are tripping over, before saying the actual thing, I love it when you are scared, to say the actual words, I love it when you are unconsciously biting your lip because you are tensed thinking how am I going to react...”

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, and said, “Ok, I will come straight to the point, so here it is… What if, you use a little help of others and use one of these abandoned planets whichever is suitable for Asgardians, to recreate Asgard, I mean you have born and brought up there, you know every little thing about Asgard, every small detail to every large bit… I mean you even knew about the secret pathways of that planet, you have the whole picture, a detailed picture of Asgard in your head, so, why don’t you just recreate it, using your powers and tricks on another planet, and then it would be a surprise for your brother Thor, I mean you can take him and the other Asgardians as you finish making the New Asgard… It would be a gift from you, to your family and your people, and I am sure they will be so proud of you and your creation, and so happy that you can’t even imagine, so basically what I am Suggesting is to build an Asgard 2.0...”

For a few seconds, there was pin-drop silence in the room, I slowly opened my eyes, and I was looking at him, and I was scared like hell because he was saying nothing… I started babbling again, “Look, don’t take it the wrong way, ok… I am not trying to throw you out of earth, nor I am trying to make fun of your tragedy, you can live here without any hesitation as long as you want, I would love to stay with you… Ok, I don’t know, what I am saying again... but I mean please don’t take it the wrong way, it was just a try, to make you happy, which is all I want by the way, but if you don’t like it, we can just drop the idea, no issue, but please don’t be silent, please say something, you are scaring me, look if you think it’s a bad idea, you can be angry at me, …..But please Loki just say something….”

He broke the silence, saying, “It’s actually a great idea, I mean we can make it happen, and it also will be a great gift to my brother, and the other Asgardians, and getting back our home planet will actually make everyone happy, and I will also love to see them happy, and I would also love to go back home and live with my people just like good old days…….”

I said, “Yeah, that’s what I want, your happiness… however, why do I sense that the is a ‘But’ in it?!!... Really, what’s stopping you?...”  
He said, “Well, you are right, there is a ‘but’ and that is, even if I want to do this but, while being locked up, within this apartment for the most part of the day, and with multiple restrictions on using of my wizardry... Is it possible?!....”  
I said, “Well, there comes my tiny role in this mission which is, to convince Stephen, I mean, Dr. Strange, to reduce the restrictions on using your skills and to help you with his sorceries to turn this entire possibility to a reality… I mean with the help of his sorcery and your wizardry, I think we can make it happen...”

With my words, I could see a bright smile enriching on his face, he said, “Well, if you could do that, then...” I completed his sentence saying, “Let’s get the hell on with Mission Asgard 2.0”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your lovely feedbacks and kudos are all I wait for...


	11. A Strange Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's time to convince Dr. Strange to help us on our mission Asgard 2.0..."  
> My dear Loki-Lovers hop in as yourselves, Fasten up the seat-belts and enjoy the ride...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, if you haven't read the previous chapters I suggest you to first read them to enjoy this one fully...

As we decided to get on with Mission Asgard 2.0, I told Loki that we need to start working as soon as possible, I texted Strange asking him to come here urgently, and told Loki that I think to win Strange’s trust I should talk to him alone… Loki agreed cause I think he trusts me now...

As soon as I texted Strange, he was right inside our sitting room coming out from the rings of fire that he creates by moving his fingers round and round….  
And as soon as he was here, he started saying, “What happened, are you ok?... Did he try to do anything?”  
I said, “First of all stop coming directly inside using your sorcery, use your car to travel from place to place, come and knock on the door like a normal person… God, how many times do I have to tell you these... And secondly no, he didn’t do anything...”  
He chuckled while replying, “Well, I gotta be in a place as soon as I can if the text says come urgently... ”  
I said, “Ok, My bad, but I asked you to come here to talk about something, and the matter is urgent...”  
With a side-eye towards Loki, Strange said, “Let me guess, it has something to do with our guest… ”  
I said, “Yes, it is about him, but as you don’t prefer talking in front of him, he is gonna stay in his room while we discuss the matter...”  
As I said that, Loki came closer to me and whispered, “I hope you are as good as I think you are... ” and he went inside his room, leaving us in the sitting room….

Loki’s action didn’t escape Strange’s eyes, he said, “What did he say, why are you smiling?...”  
I pulled a chair for him saying, “Please sit down, and he just said that he kind of likes you, you know, he does wizardries, you do sorceries, you two are quite alike, and you two can make a great team, you know like the ‘The Magical Bros’ or something like that, but anyway, let’s come to the point....”  
He replied, “Yes please... ”

I took a few seconds to organize my thoughts and said, “I have a plan, which can make everyone happy… ”  
Strange cut me at my first sentence saying, “Nothing can make everyone happy, happiness is a concept, and the concept is different for everyone. Every...”  
I stopped him saying, “Ok, I didn’t call you here to get some philosophical classes, hear my plan without interrupting... just let me finish… I know you will understand... ”  
He went silent with a gesture of a hand indicating me to talk...

I decided to say everything directly, “I told Loki to choose one of the abandoned planets, whichever is suitable for Asgardians, and to recreate Asgard there using his wizardry and your help, and then he and his brother with the other Asgardians can go and live in the new Asgard just like before...”  
Strange went silent for a few seconds and after that, then looking straightly in my eyes, he said, “Are you serious?... and what you want me to do?... Lift all restrictions on using his powers?... You do realize that he can do a lot of bad things if I do that do you?... And you can’t control him, he is dangerous, and he has proved that many times…. I can’t trust him… ”  
I said, “If he had plans to do anything bad, he wouldn’t wait for your permission…. Trust me, he won’t do anything bad, just hear me out ok… ”  
He said, “Ok, let’s say I take your word for it, let’s say he doesn’t do anything bad, even then the Avengers will never agree to this… and to recreate Asgard on a different planet we even have to let him go out of this planet a few times and let him go to the planet that he decides to change..... I can’t do that, that’s ridiculous, it’s dangerous for our planet and the universe, you don’t know what could happen… It’s a huge risk and not one I am willing to take...”

I said, “Ok, I understand what you are saying, and trust me I have thought of all of that, and then decided what to do...  
First of all, you don’t have to trust him, you are going to be with him all the time, wherever he goes, you go with him… As I said, using both his wizardry and your sorcery, this new Asgard will be created, actually, you two are going to create Asgard 2.0 by working side by side… So, even if you lift up the restrictions you are going to be with him to keep an eye on him always…  
Secondly, we decided that it will be a surprise for his brother and the other Asgardians, so we decided not to tell anyone except you, so the Avengers don’t have to know about it…  
And most importantly, as I said this plan is going to make everyone happy, I mean he and his brother and the other Asgardians will be happy to get back their home…  
People on earth will have an easier life, I mean think about it, the lesser the people, the more will be the resources, and the easier will be their lives…  
The avengers will also be happy once they know about it…. because let’s face it, even after hearing everything, they don’t really like Loki, all of them are not entirely happy with the current situation, In fact, they will be happy if Loki is out of here....  
And it’s a profitable plan for you as well, you also don’t want to be worried about him always, keep an eye on him constantly, you practically hate this job, so once your work with him is done, once Asgard 2.0 is ready, he is out of here… forever… your job will be done…. see, it makes everyone happy…. Think about it… it’s the most logical solution…. just think about it… Once it’s done, he is gone…. And everyone will be happy….. Think about it….. “  
Strange was silent for a few minutes, and then he said, “Well, you have a point, I think I can help… Let me see what I can do…..”

While creating the rings of fire using his fingers he looked into my eyes, and said, “But you are wrong, it doesn’t make everyone happy, You will not be happy…….”  
Before I could say a word, Strange was gone…. I was standing still and didn’t realize when Loki came out of his room until he said, “What a manipulative….” I completed his sentence using the word “Bitch ?..” He smiled saying, “I was going for the word agent, but ok, we can use your word...”  
I smiled and said, “Well, overhearing other’s conversations doesn’t make you a good person either….”  
He replied, “But if the other person knows that I am eavesdropping and she is ok with it, then it’s fine I guess... ”  
I smiled and said, “Yes, It’s fine….. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments and Kudos are all I wait for....


	12. The Last Day On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard 2.0 is ready... So My fellow Loki-Lovers hop in as yourselves and enjoy the last day on earth with Loki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the previous chapters please go through them first to enjoy this fully...

Loki had already selected a planet while I was busy convincing Strange to help us. The targeted planet was luckily closer to our solar system, and the reasons for selecting this planet was that the size of the planet to be the new Asgard was close to the size of previous Asgard, traveling from earth to the planet was easily accessible, the materials in the soil and in the atmosphere of the planet were suitable for Asgardians. Though due to some viruses in the atmosphere that only affects mortal human bodies, any human can’t survive on the planet for more than a few days in a row, but those don't affect Asgardians. So it was almost perfect and I knew Loki was going to make that absolutely perfect… 

The next few months were spent in hard work, especially for Strange and Loki… In the day times, I used to design the blueprints for Asgard 2.0 according to Loki’s descriptions, and our nights were spent on Loki and Strange moving back and forth from earth to the planet and changing it, developing Asgard 2.0 step by step…

As the planet was being prepared day by day, the day of him leaving earth, leaving me was coming closer and closer… Of course, I was happy for Loki, I mean who wouldn’t be happy seeing the smile in his face, the excitement in his eyes, realizing the joy in his heart and the peacefulness of his mind!… Who wouldn’t smile seeing him getting excited like a baby thinking about the happiness on his brother’s face when they get their home back, who wouldn’t be happy seeing him working so hard for the happiness of others, who wouldn’t cry seeing him moaning in his sleep for his mother, who wouldn’t fall for such a sensitive but complicated yet charming god of mischief?!... 

Every day I was realizing that I was not ready to say goodbye to him, and I knew I will never be ready for that, but I also knew that I have to, because not only the planet isn’t suitable for mortal human beings like me, I was not even sure if he feels the way I feel for him…  
And I was not going to ask him anything or tell him how I feel, because there is no point in that if there is no future in that. And what if Loki doesn’t feel the way I feel for him...  
He is the God of Mischief, the Prince of Asgard, the son of Odin, the brother of the God of Thunder, who looks like a flawless character from a story, has a voice of an angel, and is the master of mystic arts and wizardry…  
I am simply nothing in front of him, just another mortal human being... Many of Asgardian beautiful girls have fallen for him before... Who the hell am I?... Just an idiot who always falls for the people she can’t be with?… Why would he feel the same for me?... there is just no comparison and no reason to think that he even would consider how I feel…

And I was neither ready to handle rejection from him, nor the awkwardness between us after I confess my feelings, so I decided not to do anything stupid. Because If he doesn’t feel the same, I might lose what I already have… Yes, I have a place in his life now, I can’t lose that because of the greed of the place of someone special in his life… I don’t know why I was even thinking about all these?... There is no future in any reality in which we can be together…  
What I only could have was his photos, videos of some happy moments of us together, his sketches, and the uncountable memories of him to be happy with… 

After months of hard work, Asgard 2.0 was ready, and his last day on earth was here…  
Strange and Loki decided to throw a party in my apartment and announce the good news at the party in everyone’s presence…

Since the morning of that day, I was busy with arrangements for the party of that evening, with Loki. While working with him all day, arranging foods and drinks, decorating the place with lights and gaming sections, selecting romantic dance numbers for the playlists of the party, my entire focus was to enjoy the last day with my Loki, take the feeling of being with him to the utmost…  
Time doesn’t stop for anyone, and eventually, it was the last evening, I was wearing a dress of emerald green color with floral prints of golden, a dress which I was saving for the last day with him, and for the first time maybe I was wearing that much makeup, maybe to hide the lines of emotions on my face…

As soon as everyone was here, Strange came to me and said, “Hey are you going to announce the news now, all of them are really confused why they are here, and most of them have not stopped asking questions, It’s really hitting my patience level, so... ”  
I stopped him saying, “Why don’t you go ahead and announce it with Loki, taking the center stage, coming out and talking in public is not really my thing you know...”  
He picked up the mike but only after whispering in my ears, “So, your mission for today is practicing being at a distance from him… by the way, Just so you know, you need to work on your poker face...”  
I replied, “Sometimes you can be annoyingly observant...”

Strange went up in the center saying, “Ladies and gentlemen, the reason we are gathered here tonight. There is an wonderful news which we want to share and celebrate with all of you... But I don’t want to say it, I want to call up the person who is really behind it...”  
That was the queue for Loki, he took over the center stage announcing, “Brother, and my fellow Asgardians those who are here and those who are not, first I want to apologize to all of you for all the trouble I caused in your lives, though I am not very good at apologizing, I also want to apologize to the people of Midgard… But we have not called you here just to apologize” His eyes went to Thor, as he said, “Brother, I know we can never fix what we do, all we can do is try to do better things ahead... So I, with the help of them, ” He points at me and Strange, “Recreated our home, our Asgard on a planet... I know it will never be the same without mother and father, but it is our second chance to get back to our home. And I tried my best to remember and recreate Asgard. I am sure brother you all will be happy tomorrow when we all head towards our new home, our new Asgard...”

Hearing that Thor literally jumped over Loki, and we got to see the two brothers hugging, eyes of them were tearing up with joy… That put a smile on everyone’s face… He said, “I knew it brother, I knew you will make me proud one day, I cannot tell you how happy I am today...”  
To which Loki replied, “Well brother, giving me the whole credit would be wrong, she helped me a lot to understand others and myself, and the idea for new Asgard was also hers, and she helped me through the entire process...”  
I was like, “Shit, exactly what I was afraid of, he put the focus on me, now everyone is looking at me...” I was screwed, but anyway I came to the center with a really awkward smile in my face, Thor was thanking me for everything, Mr. Stark sarcastically commented, “Thanks to the woman we don’t need any violence this time, but we are going to miss you point break.”. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton came up to me and congratulated me on the good work in their own style. Director Fury also congratulated me with his classic side-eyeing…  
But thankfully soon all of them got back to enjoy themselves... 

Soon the place was turned into a happy place, everyone was enjoying drinks and food and the music... I could see Mr. and Mrs. Stark dancing while giggling, Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff talking with a couple of drinks at a corner of the bar, Thor was unable to leave his brother for one second, he wanted to know everything about the journey of remaking of Asgard, Colonel Rhodes was trying to flirt with Agent Hill, Cap was having fun at the pool ball table with his pal Bucky and Sam, Miss Maximoff was trying to explain different tastes of different foods to Vision, the new additions to the team, Mr. Lang, and Mr. Parker was busy clicking pictures of the happy moments…

Seeing everyone happy, I whispered to Strange, “See I told you, everyone will be happy with this… even me...”  
Noticing the smirk in his eyes I changed the topic by saying, “The CIA Special Agent is also here… What was his name again?...” Strange utters, “Everett Ross” Like a reflex action.  
I said, “At least try to go and talk to him, come on, you always say that you feel you have some connection from some other multiverse, and here you can’t even talk to him, what the hell, come on, You can leave me alone now, I can handle myself, Just go there talk to him...” 

Seeing Strange taking my advice, I came to a far corner of the bar and sat on a chair... I was unable to keep my eyes off Loki for one second, but I also was trying to avoid looking at him directly because I knew I would not be able to hide my feelings if he would look into my eyes once. I was trying to feel these last moments with him from as close as possible but I also was trying to keep a safe distance from him… 

My concentration was broken when I heard a woman start talking to me while mixing at least 10 different drinks in two glasses. She said, “I see why you were capable of bringing changes in him, you are different from others...”  
I smiled saying, “Sorry, we haven’t met yet, but if I am not wrong, you are Valkyrie, the fierce Asgardian Warrior...”  
She said, “Yeah, As I said, you are different, you are observant, and have some special qualities, you look simple, but actually not so much, I like your kind of women...”  
I smiled and said, “Thank you for the compliment, but I am not that special, I am just too stubborn to give up on him… and I also am very much intimidated by warriors like you...”  
She offered me one of the mixed drinks and said, “Don’t take too much load ok, drink the feelings up and enjoy the moment...” we clink our glasses and cheered, but I couldn’t finish my drink as Loki came up to me and said, “May I have the pleasure of dancing with you in my last night here...”  
I was so not ready to be close to him that day, I was thinking how will I be able to hide my tears if the man I love will be just near me while I know soon he will be far away from me… I was hesitating for the first time, but as I felt his warm hand and soft lips taking my hand and kissing it, I thought what the hell, I can’t say no to him, so I went with him, we were dancing with the slow romantic music, silently, I was not looking at him, not talking to him, just going with the flow...  
Suddenly he whispered in my ear, “Thank you so much for everything, I owe you, and I have a surprise for you, tomorrow when we move to new Asgard, you are coming with me, I want you to see our palace, I want you to see the real version of the drawing you have been making, I know human can’t be there for days, but you can be there for a few hours to see it for yourself...”  
I smiled softly...I was just happy that my last day of seeing him was yet to come, and I will get to see Asgard, I will get to see The New Asgard made by my Loki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your valuable comments and Kudos are all I wait for...


	13. A visit to the New Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for us to see the Asgard made by our Loki. Maybe just for a few hours, but many things can happen in just a couple of hours… My dear Loki-Lovers hop in as yourselves and enjoy the journey…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t read the previous chapters, I suggest you read them first to enjoy this one fully…

Loki wanted to take me to New Asgard secretly, but I decided to give Strange a hint, cause he deserved to know and he needed to be extra careful about earth’s situation while I am gone. As usual, according to Strange, going with Loki to his place was a terrible decision, and was going to blow right on my face.  
But I managed Strange by saying that I was just going for a few hours and if I feel anything is wrong at any moment I will contact him, and if anything actually happens to me, Thor and other Asgardians would be there to help me.

The connection between Earth and New Asgard, the rainbow bridge called the Bifrost, had also been made by Loki while he made everything in New Asgard just like before. But there was no one in New Asgard to open the bridge from that end, so we were going in a Quinjet.  
They have decided that after they reach, after everything is settled, Thor’s best friend Hymindal, who sees everything will be the Get-keeper of the New Asgard, just like before.  
Thor and Loki also have decided to make Valkyrie the new queen as she has been a great warrior and a leader in the hard times, for all the Asgardians. Loki and Thor were going to be her closest advisors…

I was so proud of Loki. Once he wanted to be the king, and now he was happy with someone else on the throne. Once Loki wanted to rule over everyone, and now he was happy with the decisions of his people.  
Such a huge change in such a short time was really hard to believe. But I know, single-handedly I couldn’t have done all these, all this was because of his own effort in the way of changing himself. He was always a good person with a great soul and a heart of gold, I just helped him to see it by himself... 

I was in a secret cabin of the Quinjet, but I knew nothing was secret anymore. Because Hymindal knew everything as he sees everything, and Thor also had guessed my presence, as he knows his brother better than himself.  
But that day I was too busy focusing on what’s going on outside of my cabin’s window. Because that was the first time I was visiting somewhere out of Earth. I was in outer space, roaming between galaxies, stars, and planets of different sizes, shapes, and of different colors. I was seeing milky ways and radiations of so many colorful rays creating beautiful pictures on the canvas of space, and so many different things that I have only read in the books, and so many things that I didn’t know even existed. All those mind-blowing objects and the beautiful space… I was experiencing the beauty of emptiness and for the first time, I was seeing the Earth from outside of it, my beautiful blue planet… It was a wonderful experience, but for a concise time, as the New Asgard was not far from Earth. 

Very soon, I could see the stunning mountains, the wonderful waterfalls over them, and the beautiful rivers underneath them, the small villages at the bank of the rivers, and the golden ships floating in the air. I could hear beautiful birds chirping, I could see trees filled with colorful flowers all around. And I could see the top of the golden palace in the middle, shining like the bright sunlight. It was magical. I felt like I had been sent to the haven for a couple of hours. But I didn’t know how was I supposed to leave this place made with love and filled with happiness, within a few hours… 

Our Quinjet had reached the landing area of the palace. And after everyone else was gone, Loki came inside my cabin and said, “Hey, everyone is busy looking around. I think now is the time when you can sneak inside the palace with me.”  
I was so happy, I told him, “Thank you so much Loki, for giving me the happiest times of my life...”  
He replied, “You haven’t seen anything yet my dear. But before you come out, wear these...”  
He handed me a beautiful golden Asgardian outfit and some gorgeous ornaments and said that those were supposed to help me to blend in.  
I changed my clothes while he was waiting for me outside the door of the Quinjet. When I came out. He looked at me and said, “Waaaaoo!!.... you have never looked so beautiful...”  
I said, “What do you mean by that? I used to look ugly before?...”  
He started stammering like the cutest person saying, “No.. No.. That’s not what I meant... no... no... ”  
I couldn’t stop smiling seeing him like that, I said, “Relax… I was just messing with my God of Mischief… I know what you meant, and thank you for everything….”  
He smiled and took my hand, and then he was taking me from one room of the palace to another, showing me everything and describing everything in his own way in his beautiful voice while hiding me from the guards…

After some roaming around here and there, he took me inside a chamber saying, “Well, my lady, now you are inside my chamber, and you can look around properly now, as no one else is here...”  
Similar to other rooms his chamber was also decorated with furniture of fine Asgardian woods and with appliances made of gold and other metals, filled with different colored stone decorations, the garden of the balcony was filled with beautiful flowers and was decorated with beautiful fountains…  
I was lost in the sheer beauty of everything in that chamber that I forgot It was the prince of Asgard Loki’s room, and I am checking out everything in that room in the presence of the man himself. I was checking out every flower in the garden, I was trying to understand what kind of Asgardian magic was behind the waterworks, I was trying on the Asgardian ornaments, I was testing the fruits, I was playing with different kinds of knives and weapons and was lost in everything… 

With the sounds of his footsteps, I realized that Loki was watching me getting excited about every little thing.  
Holding two different knives, and three different flowers in my hands I turned around and realized that I should not be doing what I was doing. Immediately, I dropped whatever I had in my hands, stood straight and said, “I am really sorry my prince, please forgive me, I should not have touched any of your things… I am so sorry….” 

He smiled softly, came closer to me, and said, “You don’t need to apologize, my lady, you are my guest here, you can touch anything you want, you can even take anything you like...”  
I asked, “Are you sure, I can take anything I love?!...”  
With a twist in his eyebrows, he replied, “Yes my dear, anything...”  
He was standing near the giant wooden table in the middle of the room and was looking at me with so much love while saying those things, there was such an unknown allure in his eyes that I couldn’t avoid. I don’t know what happened to me at that moment, I lost all controls over my emotions, I just forgot everything and hugged him tightly and kept saying, “You are the one I love the most... You are the one I want to take away with me… Loki, I love you, since the day you first looked at me and smiled, your green eyes won over my heart … every day, every second, my love for you has only increased… Please Loki, I can’t live without you… Please because it doesn’t matter how long I live, I want to be with you every moment of it… I want to stay in your arms till my last breath… please Loki please I want to be with you… I love you...”  
The clothes around his chest were getting wet soaking my tears, and I was feeling like his arms were closing around me slowly, completing the hug. But as soon as his hands touched my opened hair on my back, I realized that I was asking for the impossible, and I might have put him in a difficult position by saying all these…  
So I just freed him from my tight hug, wiped my tears out, and said, “I am sorry my prince, I shouldn’t have said those, I was being selfish, I am sorry, Please forgive me and forget all those...”  
Then I just wanted to run away from his chamber, but as soon as I took a step towards the door, I felt a strong grip of his hand around my wrist, and before I could try to free myself from Loki’s grip, I felt him pulling me closer within a fraction of a second. He was so close to me and there was so much passion in his eyes that I couldn’t keep looking at him, as I was still overwhelmed by my own emotions. 

My eyes were closed and tears were coming out from them flowing over my cheeks. Suddenly I felt his lips planting kisses on the teardrops on my cheeks, and then I felt his soft and wet lips on my lips, and a soft bite on my lower lip. His one hand was lingering around my waist and the other was around my left collar bone while he was planting kisses on my right shoulder.  
A soft moaning sound came out from my mouth as I felt a passionate bite on my right neck, started as soft and then with a swift gradation of intensity that sent wild tremors along my nerves, evoking from my sensations I had never known I was capable of feeling. Then he bent back my head across his arm and kissed me, with such intensity that made me cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world, and before I knew it I was kissing him back. His hands had started working on undressing me. I guess, my hands also were going with the flow, undressing his leather and metallic outfit. God knows how many times I have worked on undressing him mentally from that complicated outfit. Suddenly with a small push by the tip of his fingers, I was on the table and he was on me….

But all of a sudden this whole dream-like situation got disrupted, as I saw a glass coming from the door hitting his head. Loki said, “Ouch Brother, you should have knocked… And what the hell was that?? ...”  
Without answering that, Thor asked, “If you really are here then who is there?...”  
While adjusting my dress properly I asked, “Who is where?...”  
Staring at the hickey on my neck Thor said, “I am sorry my lady, this must be a private moment for you, but the Doctor said that there is another Loki on earth creating chaos...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for your comments and kudus…


	14. The End & The Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \------While we were on New Asgard, there was another Loki on earth creating chaos-----  
> The second last chapter of my Loki fanfiction ended on that note... and this is the last chapter... 
> 
> My fellow Loki-Lovers,  
> Through all these chapters of this fanfiction we all had a journey together. In each chapter, we all imagined ourselves with our love to enjoy this beautiful journey... And now, we have come to an end... So, for the last time, hop in as yourselves and enjoy.............  
> ..................Stay Loki'd Forever.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...If you haven't read the previous chapters please go through them to enjoy this fully...)

Using the Bifrost we landed directly in Newyork Sanctum. Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner, and Director Fury were already there.  
As soon as we entered, Mr. Stark was about to blow up Loki with his repulsors, Thor and Cap somehow stopped him.  
Loki asked, “What the hell is happening?”  
Mr stark replied, “You will know better, cause you are doing all of it.”  
Cap interrupted saying, “Tony, according to Strange, it’s not actually him.”  
Mr. Stark asked, “And why the hell should we believe the wizard/doctor?”  
Dr. Banner said, “Yeah, also I am sorry Thor, but your brother cannot be trusted.”  
Director fury stopped them saying, “Well, fighting with each other like a bunch of cats are not going to help us prevent what’s happening...”  
I said, “Strange, you are awfully quiet, are you going to say what is happening?”

In his calm and cold voice, Strange said, “After sending you all in the New Asgard, when I got information about Loki causing extreme chaos and disorder in many places of the earth, I was confused too.”  
Loki said, “But it was not me. Believe me, I was with her, the whole time.”  
I supported him saying, “He is telling the truth.”  
Staring at me, Mr. Stark said, “And are we suppose to take that hickey on your neck as the proof of his presence with you?!...”  
Before I could say a word, Fury said, “Oh, don’t tell me you fell somewhere, cause we know that somewhere is on his lips...”  
I looked at Strange with desperation in my eyes.  
He saved me by changing the topic saying, “ Well, the point is we have to stop this without having any more violence on earth.”  
Looking at Strange, Mr. Stark said, “So you decided to do some meditation, and move your head really fast.”  
With an eye-roll, Strange said, “There are always things that we still don’t know of. There are multiverses and there are multiple timelines. Using the Time Stone, I made my mind travel through different timelines. I was searching for the answer of how can there be two Loki? Because we have to know the cause of the problem to find out the solution.”  
Mr. Stark said, “Banner? Do you think we can solve it that way?”  
Dr. Banner replied, “That’s a possibility”  
Cap asked, “So, what did you see Mr. Strange?”  
Strange replied, “ Well, I was searching through many alternate timelines and apparently, in one of them, the Loki that came on earth in 2012 with the Mind Stone and with the mission of collecting the Space Stone for Thanos, had escaped from us, with the Space Stone.”  
With a look of surprise in his eyes, Mr. Stark asked, “What? How? He was chained and was guarded by all six of us and many other S.H.I.E.L.D agents.”  
Loki smiled and said, “Well, apparently I am just unstoppable in every timeline.”  
I was like, “Ahhhhh…..God damn it...he had to open his mouth….” and Mr. Stark was about to jump on him saying, “Don’t you dare….” But with a gesture of his hand, Cap stopped him again.

Strange said, “How he escaped is not the point, the point is what he has done after escaping...”  
I asked, “And what is that?”  
Strange replied, “Using some equipment of an organization named the Time Variance Authority, he is jumping between timelines, and on his way, he is bringing older and stronger forms of our enemies and old hydra agents, that we have defeated in the past. And forming a team with it. And calling themselves the Dark Avengers. And with that team, he is causing mayhem around the world. ”  
Loki said, “Well, it sounds really intelligent but, I am really sorry for all the trouble that your people have to go through because of the other form of me.”  
With a stare of anger, Mr. Stark said, “How typical...”  
Strange said, “Loki if you really are sorry, then prove it by helping us in getting out of this mess. Because I also have seen some forms of the future to see how we can stop it. And there is only one possible future where we can win without any more violence. And only you can make that happen. Only you can defeat the other version of yourself.”  
Loki replied, “Ok, what do I have to do?”

Strange said, “As you know there are six infinity stones, and each of them has many powers. One of the six Infinity Stones is Soul Stone and one of its power is converging one’s soul.  
Cap stopped Strange saying, “English please..”  
After a pause for a few seconds, Strange continued, “The Soul Stone can turn all the souls of one’s all forms of all timelines into one, into the one form that collects the Soul Stone.”  
Dr. Banner said, “So you are saying if this Loki can collect the Soul Stone, all the souls of his different forms in different timelines will blend in this Loki.”  
Mr. Stark said immediately, “Thank you so much for simplifying that Banner. But we don’t know where this Soul Stone is...”  
Strange said, “Not necessarily because while traveling through many timelines, from one of them I got the information that the Soul Stone is on a planet named Vormir. Loki has to go there and collect it as soon as possible.”  
Thor said, “But to reach Vormir now, we will be needing the Space stone, and we don’t have that.”  
Loki said, “Well, that’s not entirely true brother...”  
Thor staring at him suspiciously, asked, “Loki… What have you done?...”  
Loki replied, “Well when you sent me back to our palace to put Surtur’s crown into the eternal flame to start the Ragnarok to defeat Hela, I did as you said, but also, I got the Space stone out with me...”  
Strange said, “So that’s why the other Loki who came from the other timeline couldn’t use his Space Stone in this timeline.”  
Dr. Banner completed his sentence by saying, “Because in this timeline there is already a Space Stone and that is with you.”  
Thor said, “So you are saying that Loki did something good, right?...”  
Strange said, “Actually he did something intelligent, I like how he thinks, and now he can do more. But he can’t go alone in Vormir, he will be needing someone.”  
I said, “Ok, I am going with him.”  
Suddenly with a bit of anger in his eyes, Strange said, “This is not some outer space tour you are jumping at. You don’t even know what you will be facing.”  
I was surprised by the sudden change of emotions in Strange’s eyes, I knew there was something he was hiding. Something that he didn’t want to say in the presence of Loki. So I asked Loki to leave us alone for a few minutes, I clearly told him that we need to talk privately.

After Loki was out of the room, I said, “He will not be listening, cause he respects my wish. So, Strange can you please say now what were you hiding?”  
In a soft voice, Strange replied, “One can’t just go to Vormir and get the Soul Stone just like that. It demands sacrifice, The sacrifice of a Loved one. A soul for a soul. So whoever is going with him, that person needs to be ready to sacrifice his or her life. One has to jump off the cliff for the other one to get the Soul Stone.”  
I smiled and said, “Then I am a perfect choice. He hasn’t heard any of these and let’s keep it that way. As soon as we reach Vormir before he realizes anything, I will jump off the cliff and he will be back with the Soul Stone.  
Strange asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?!...”  
I replied, “Let’s think about it logically, Loki can’t sacrifice himself cause blending the souls of his all forms into this form is the whole point. And Loki doesn’t consider any of you as a loved one except for Thor. And every one of you, including Thor, is very important for the greater good of the universe. So, we should not think of sacrificing any of you…  
And I am nothing, just a normal human being. I don’t have any superpowers and I am not a hero. I am expendable. So I am the perfect choice for this.”  
Director Fury said, “It’s not true that you are nothing, you are a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.”  
I replied, “Yes, and as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, I took an oath to be the S.H.I.E.L.D. To put everything on the line to protect the world from danger, and that ‘everything’ includes my own life too. Believe me Sir, It is the right thing to do...”  
Cap said, “We all thank you, and you will be remembered.”  
Strange asked me for the last time, “Are you sure?!...”  
I replied, “I was an orphan girl on the street with nothing. Director Fury brought me up from there, trained me, and made me a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and gave me a new life, a purpose for living. I got to be a part of my planet’s greatest defense system. I got to spend time with many of the Avengers. I got to meet many heroes in my life. Also, I got to meet the love of my life and had a beautiful time with him. I literally had a perfect life. And this, sacrificing myself for my love and my planet would be the perfect ending. I couldn’t be happier...”

_____________________________________________________________

**With a drop of tear in his eyes Loki turned over to the last page of the diary. In the last page, he found the last poem of her for her love...**

**_Dear Loki,_ **

**_Since the day you had walked into my life I knew,  
that every bit of me would fall in love with you…_ **

**_I could never describe what your voice does to me,  
or what looking into your green eyes, makes me see…_ **

**_From the way you love to the way you fight,  
every little thing about you always felt right…_ **

**_The sensations I felt with your every touch,  
always made me feel that I love you so much…_ **

**_I never cared what anyone else thought about you,  
For me, except for my love for you, nothing was true…_ **

**_And true love never searches for any reason.  
True love doesn't depend on any condition…_ **

**_True love means loving each other no matter what.  
Loving one another whether we are together or apart._ **

**_I know our true love will stay within us forever,  
even when we will not be able to be together…_ **

**_Maybe on some other world, in some other timeline,  
our love will get another chance in some other life..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your Love..........

**Author's Note:**

> your Kudos and comments are the best gifts for me... Hope you like it, the next chapter will arrive soon...


End file.
